RightSide Up
by lostmytrainofthought
Summary: AU all human! Bella and Edward meet in 8th grade, and something sparks between them...but what happens when a certain someone shows up?
1. Saved

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first human story and all the great ones out there inspired it. The vampire ones all seem the same…. anyway, LETS BEGIN!**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was those green eyes. They were locked with mine, if only for a brief second. In that second I felt that is my life was almost whole, but as soon as they were turned away from me, the feeling was gone. I looked down at my hands and started ruining the mess that was my cuticles. He was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Rosalie will be dying to hear about it. I heard the chair next to mine slide away from the desk. I glanced up, trying to not be noticed. It was probably Mike or Tyler coming to ask me out for the ten-billionth time. I gasped. The beautiful boy sat next to me, he looked at me and gave me a weak smile, not showing any teeth. I quickly smiled back and looked back down at my hands, hoping I wouldn't stare at him. My science teacher walked into the room, as I was about to take a peek at my neighbor.

"Good morning, class toda- oh wait! It seem as though we have a new student." She glanced over toward me but looked next to me. "Stand up and tell us about yourself Misterrrr..." She glanced at her clipboard. "Cullen." She looked up at him, as well as the rest of the class, expectantly. I felt really bad for him. I hated teachers that did that, even if Mrs. Phillips was the nicest teacher I have. He stood up, hesitantly, and began his torture.

"My name is Edward Cullen, my father just got a job at the hospital, and um, I have a sister in this grade her name is Alice...that's all, I guess." He quickly sat back down and looked at the floor. Mrs. Phillips continued with her lesson. I was debating whether I should talk to him or not when Mrs. Phillips had asked me a question. I was obviously not paying attention and I just looked at her. I could feel my face getting hot and red.

"Hydrogen" I heard a velvety voice whisper. I said what he had told me louder to the teacher, she said I was correct and moved on.

"Thanks." I told Edward. "Oh, and by th-" I stopped when I noticed Mrs. Phillips glaring. I pulled out a piece of notebook paper and scribbled a note to him.

_Name's_ _Bella Swan. _I shoved the paper across the desk and we almost touched when he took it. How badly I wanted to touch him. I turned my head away from him as he read the note, and I heard a bit of writing coming from beside me. In about a minute, there was a piece of paper sitting in front of my hands. I unfolded the note and saw the most perfect handwriting I'd ever seen.

_Bella. That name suits you. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind my sister and I joining you for lunch._

I replied with an "of course" and folded the paper back up. This time, our fingertips touched, just barely and it felt like an electric shock. My eyes met with his, but I turned away quickly, resting my chin in my hand, letting my hair separate the two of us. I tried to focus on the board where Mrs. Phillips was writing furiously. She had written down how to configure electrons and it was very confusing. I looked down at my notebook, and then at the clock. I had ten minutes to write down an hour's worth of information. Great. I was about to write when the stuff on the board down when a piece of paper flew onto my book. I opened it up.

_Thank you. So, what class do you have next? I have American History then Honors Geometry, and then thankfully lunch._

I gasped. That was my schedule! Rose would certainly not believe my luck. I scribbled down my schedule and watched him read it he smiled a toothy smile. It was crooked and made my heart melt. Looked up at the clock, two minutes until the bell rings.

"Crap." I muttered under my breath. Mrs. Phillips walked past my table, putting a homework packet on my desk, that I would probably fail because of my conversation with Edward. After the bell rang, I stood up and was about to leave when I heard that wonderful voice.

"Um, Bella, where's room 418?" Edward asked looking at his schedule, then back to me.

"I'll walk you, I have that class, too, remember?" He smiled nervously and followed me out of the room. I was telling him about the school when I was stopped.

"Heeeyyy, Bella!" Mike said in his "cool" voice. I sighed.

"Hey Mike. This is-" I was cut off.

"Edward Cullen." Edward said holding out his hand. Mike shook it.

"So, Bella?" I looked at him waiting for his next word. "I was wondering, are you going to Ben's party next week?"

"Yes, Mike, I already told you I was." I sighed again, exasperated.

"You wanna go with me?" He pleaded for the tenth time. I had run out of excuses, my grandmother has already been very sick twice, I've had the flu for three weeks in the past two months and I don't think he'll believe I'd be going to Seattle again. I was stuck looking for a reply when I was saved.

"Actually, Mike, Bella already asked me to go with her." Edward said looking him in the eye, and then he smiled at me. I was shocked, but happy I would have an excuse. Mike walked away, looking at the ground. I grinned and looked at Edward.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that you know." I told him.

"I know, but I wanted to and it looks like you needed help." He said as we started walking to the History room. I was screaming on the inside. He actually _wanted_ to go to the party with me! I started to fidget and a smile was creeping on my face. I bit my lip so Edward wouldn't think I was crazy. We got to Mr. Barnes's room and luckily; Mike was steamed and chose to sit by Eric, leaving Edward the seat next to mine. We put our books down and took our seats.

I was in a haze through History and Geometry. All I could think of was Edward. I don't know why he consumed all of my though, I've only known him for a few hours. I felt myself get kind of jealous when I caught Lauren or Jessica looking at him. The bell finally rang and it was off to lunch.

"Bella," Edward began. "I want to warn you about my sister, she can be a little…" He was cut off when a short girl jumped in front of us.

"Eccentric…"

**A/N: How'd you like it? Please review!**


	2. Alice and AIM

**You guys are all so sweet! I went out to dinner and after I went to check my email and it said it was recieving 20 emails!!! All from you guys,too! **

**Oh, and I moved the party up to this weekend for the sake of this stoy not being boring and stuff. Well, onto the story my friends!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"EDWARD!" The small girl shrieked. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, Alice, this is Bella. Bella, this is my sister, Alice." Edward said, introducing us.

"Bella! That's such a cool name! It's sooooo nice to meet you, I already see us as friends!" Alice said excitedly.

"Nice to meet you to Alice." I said, politley. "So, are you guys ready for lunch?" They nodded and walked with me into the lunch room. I went over to my usual table to find Rosalie, her boyfriend, Emmett and Rosalie's brother, Jasper. Rosalie eyed me suspiciously as we approached the table.

"Everyone, this is Edward and Alice, today's they're first day." I explained. Edward waved shyly and Alice took a seat next to Jasper, they were staring at each other, grinning like idiots. I claimed my seat with my books and walked with Edward to the lunch line.

"Well, almost everythings edible today." I joked with him.

"What's not 'edible'?" Edward asked, playing along.

"Succotash." I told him making a disgusted face. He laughed.

"I'll have to stay away from that then." I smiled as I grabbed a tray. I got a turkey wrap, some carrots, pudding, and a lemonade. Edward got the same but got a slice of pizza. We payed and walked back to the table to find Rosalie and Emmett sharing some chips and Alice and Jasper deep in conversation. Edward sat down and began eating. When I sat down Rosalie started talking.

"So, Edward, Alice, I'm Rosalie Hale, This," She motioned to Jasper. "Is my twin brother Jasper and This is Emmett McCarty." She smiled warmly. "Are you guys going to Ben's party?"

"Yes, actually, I'm going with Bella." Edward replied, causing me to blush. Rosalie raised her eybrows.

"I'm gonna go get some more pop, Bella, wanna come with?" Rosalie told everyone. I knew I had to go and knew what she was doing. She was going to bombard me with questions. I stalked over to the soda machine with her.

"Oh.My.God." Rosalie sqealed. "He is soooooo cute!" I just stared at her. "So, Bella, WHY AND WHEN DID THE PARTY THING HAPPEN?!?! I DEMAND AN ANSWER!" I explained to her everything.

"Mike asked you out again?! That boy needs help." She laughed hysterically.

"Thank God for Edward." I sighed.

"OOOOOO" She said like a little girl. I stuck out my tongue.

"You are so immature. Plus, Edward and I are just friends."

"Suuuuure. Keep thinking that Bella. Just keep thinking that..." I smacked her arm.

"Just shut up and get your freakin' Coke." I huffed. She smirked and put her money into the machine. We headed back to the table to find Emmett talking to Edward about football or something and Alice and Jasper were flirting uncontrollably.

"Emmett, baby, let's go, class is going to start soon and you know how anal Mr. Greene is about tardiness." Rosalie said.

"Just a sec, Rose. So, what I was saying was-" Emmett tried to continue his conversation.

"Emmett, now." Rosalie growled. Emmett apologized to Edward for leaving and sulked off with Rose.

"Alice, would you mind me walking you to your next class?" Jasper said, holding out his hand.

"Not at all, Jasper." Alice grinned, taking his hand. They stood up and followed Rose and Emmett out of the lunchroom.

"Don't worry!" I called after them sarcastically. "We'll clean up your mess!" Edward grinned that heart stopping smile. He picked up the trash and tossed it into the trash can.

"Well, I have piano lessons now, but I'll see you after school." He told me as we entered the busy hallway.

"See ya!" I told him as I went to Spainish. Senora Kalinke greeted us with an "hola" and we went through our numbers. After we learned some more greetings, pretty much nothing so I had time to think more about Edward.

"Adios class, don't forget about your quiz next Tuesday!" The class groaned in resonse, gathered their things and exited the room. When I got to the door I saw those green eyes there to greet me. My heart fluttered and my face started to feel hot.

"How was spainish?" He asked me.

"Boring." I replied. "I have to go but I'll IM you later if you want." He smiled and wrote it down on my hand. I giggled as the pen tickled my skin. I told him to be signed on at four. He nodded and walked to his bus. I looked at my hand and laughed.

_debussyroxmysox1901_

He was a fan of the classics. Maybe we had more in common than I thought. I rushed out to the parking lot to find my bike. I got on it and sped towards my house. I was so excited to get home and talk to Edward again.

"Bells?" Charlie greeted when I got home.

"Dad? You're home early." I noticed while I put my backpack down.

"Nah, just had to get something. I'll be home later though."

"'Kay, bye, gotta check something on the computer" I bolted up the steps and turned on my computer on. It was really old and slow so I went downstairs and made a snack and got a drink. By the time I was done it was a quater to four and the computer was almost on. I sat down impaitently and glared at the moniter. _GO FASTER, _I thought, _EDWARD IS WAITING! _It finished loading a minute later. I clicked on the AIM icon and it loaded, very slowly. I added Edward's name to my buddy list, causing it to show he was signed on. I began the conversation...

**Klutzilla3: **Hi!

**debussyroxmysox1901: **Hello

**Klutzilla3: **Wassup?

**debussyroxmysox1901: **nm homework

**debussyroxmysox1901: **u?

**Klutzilla3: **talkin to u :)

**debussyroxmysox1901:** crap. look out, Alice has ur screenname

_**Shopaholic4 has just signed on**_

**Shopaholic4: **BELLA!

**Klutzilla3: **alice!

**Shopaholic4: **Do u have any planstomorrow?!

**Klutzilla3: **no...

**Shopaholic4: **excellent...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: you like it? i was so motivated to get this up! oh, and like their screennames? I need suggestions for Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Mike, ect. any other suggestions are great! I might not get the next chapter up for a couple days, but I'll get it up ASAP! R&R! **


	3. Promises

**I'm so disappointed! Only about a 12th of the people that read this reviewed! Its really not hard to hit the little go button at bottom of the screen and write what you think! C'MON GUYS!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Shopaholic4: **Do u have any plans tomorrow?!

**Klutzilla3: **no...

**Shopaholic4:** excellent...

**Klutzilla3:** Alice. what r u planning!?!?!?

**Shopaholic4:** I'll tell you tomorrow at lunch! BYE BELLA!

**Klutzilla3:** ALICE WAIT!

_**Shopaholic4 has just signed off.**_

Crap. Crap. Crap. I hated surprises and Edward said Alice was a little odd. I was really scared now. I looked at my buddy list. Apparently, Edward had signed off. Figures. Alice probably told him not to say anything. The only one signed on was Mike. I quickly shut down the computer wanting to avoid him.

"Bella?" Charlie called from at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, Dad?" I called back.

"What do you want for dinner? I could order a pizza if you want." He replied. I told him pizza was fine as I sank onto my bed. How could I let one person drive me crazy after one day? I was pathetic. I decided that I should try to call Rosalie. She talked to Alice today at lunch, she might be in on it. I smiled to myself as I reached for the phone and dialed her number. It rang twice before heard a woman's voice.

"Hi, Mrs. Hale! Is Rose there?" I asked politely.

"Rosie! Bella is on the phone!" A second later I heard a click and Rosalie screaming to her mother to hang up the phone.

"Rose?" I asked.

"Hey Bells! Oh my God! I was talking to Emmett today after school and guess what!!"

"What, Rose?" I asked, uninterested. I really didn't want her to talk endlessly about her beau.

"He gave me a promise ring!!!" She squealed into the receiver. I practically fell of the bed when she screamed.

"Holy Sh- Crow!" I shouted causing her to scream even more. She was only a grade higher than me and she was already pretty much engaged. My heart sank at thought of marriage. You see, my mom left my dad and I when I was almost five. She said she felt trapped by my dad, that her marriage had ruined her life and that it would never had happened if I hadn't been born, that it was my fault she never got to have a life. I had cried so much after she left. Though I was young, I still knew what was happening, why my mom left and how I somehow caused it. My dad tried to comfort me but he never knew what to say, that was the time Rose and I became inseparable, but that summer is another story for another time.

Rosalie must have noticed my silence. "I'm sorry, Bella, I was just so excited and-" I cut her off.

"Rose, really, I'm happy for you." I tried to be convincing and I didn't think she was buying it, so I changed the subject. "Did Alice mention anything about plans for tomorrow?"

She giggled and replied with a "Whatever do you mean?" She was acting (very badly) innocent. I gave a frustrated sigh.

"You know perfectly well what I mean Rosalie Lillian Hale!" I used her middle name so she knew I meant business.

"Well, Alice told me not to...tell you...please don't be mad, but her plans are really fun and you'd never go for it..." She pleaded.

"Rose, what are we doing?!"

"Yeah Mom? Okay, Mom, I'll hang up right now! Bye Bella!!" She is so mean!

"ROSE WAIT!!" It was too late, I heard the dial tone. I sighed angrily and stalked down stairs. Charlie didn't look away from the television as I plopped down next to him on the couch.

"Hey kiddo, pizza'll be here soon." He said, his gaze still glued to the T.V.

"'Kay, I'll set the table then." I told him walking into kitchen and opening the cabinet to get some plates. My mind was wandering back to Rosalie and Emmett and I could feel my eyes burning with the tears that I quickly tried to blink away. I tried to think of something else. Edward's perfect face drifted into my thoughts. I felt myself smiling as I set the table. I still couldn't believe that I had a date with him. Well, maybe it wasn't a date. What if he just pittied me and was just being nice to save me from Mike? Ugh! Why am doing this to myself?! I need to stop, I need to- I was interrupted buy the doorbell ringing. I jumped at the noise and almost dropped the cup I was setting on the table. I walked quickly to the door and opened it up to find the pizza guy. He had an excessive amount of acne and some really greasy hair. I smiled politely and gave him the money for the food.

"Dad! Dinner's here!" I called to him the said an 'okay' and walked into the kitchen not taking his eyes of the T.V.

"So, whose winning?" I asked him, though I really didn't care.

"We are by three points." He answered, picking up a slice of pizza, putting it on his plate, and walking into the living room to finish watching the game.

I decided to eat in my room and listen to some music while I struggled through my science homework. After I worked until my head hurt, and glanced at the clock. It was ten o'clock. I turned on my classical music and snuggled under the covers, too tired to change. I was asleep instantly, dreaming all night of Edward.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Bells! It's six-thirty!" Charlie called from my doorway. I groaned as I slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. My legs were stiff from sleeping in my jeans and so I figured the hot water would do some good. My shower ended too quickly when the water started to cool. I reluctantly stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my hair and put on my robe. Running into my room, I slipped and fell into my door. I crashed into the knob, leaving a bruise on my chest.

"Owww." I whimpered, walking into my room to get dressed. I put on some jeans and a dark blue sweatshirt. I brushed out my hair, blew it dry and brushed it again. Glancing at the clock, I noticed that Rose would be here in about ten minutes. Breakfast time! Usually I ate an apple but I had more time today so I got some cereal. After I ate I went upstairs to brush my teeth. I heard the doorbell and knew it had to be Rose. I opened the door surprised to see Alice, Rosalie and about two feet of snow.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: sorry it took so long, i wrote a little everyday, i hope to make future chapters longer. remember: REVIEW!**


	4. Snow Day Part One

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but we have testing next week and I think teachers want to get as much homework assigned while they still can. Also, I need some ideas for party games cuz of the party in a few chapters. I love your guys' opinions! OH AND WE HAD A BLIZZARD! WHOOO!**

**DISCLAIMER: Wait a minute...looks at book... Nope, according to this, Stephenie Meyer still owns Twilight.**

"What are you guys doing here and when did it snow?" I asked, beckoning them inside.

"You'll see soon and at like midnight, it was like a blizzard!" Rosalie answered.

"Wait. How'd you guy even get over here? The plow hasn't come through yet." I was confused.

"My dad drove us," Alice began. "He has snowchains on one of his cars and speaking of which, he's waiting. Bella, go get your purse and meet us outside." Alice ordered as she and Rose walked back out into the snow. I tried to demand an answer for where we were going

or what we were doing, but they were gone and being the curious person that I am, I grabbed my purse off the counter and bolted out the door.

There was a huge Jeep parked in Charlie's spot on the driveway. Rose and Alice were already inside, waving at me furiously. I walked over to the car and opened the door. When I got in the man who I assumed was Alice's father, turned around in his seat and held out his hand. I shook it.

"Thank you for picking me up Mr. Cullen." I told him.

"No problem at all, Bella." He replied, starting to back out of the driveway.

We were quiet most of the ride, except for the occasional chatter about the snow day. I was still trying to figure out where we were going. I was looking out the window, watching the trees when I saw a sign.

**Port Angeles: 5 miles**

"NO!" I screeched. Everyone jumped, and the car swerved. "WE ARE NOT GOING SHOPPING!" Alice and Rosalie told Carlisle to double check the locks.

"Bella, c'mon! It'll be fun!" They pleaded. I just crossed my arms and looked out the window. I HATED shopping. I never saw the point in the clothes, I mean, give me a t-shirt and jeans and I'm good to go. But Rosalie throws around terms like "low rise" and "babydoll" which makes everything far more complicated.

"We need clothes for Ben's party anyway!" Alice stated. I ignored her.

'Don't you want to look cute for _Edward_?" She asked coyly. Alice laughed and I turned beet-red. I turned to them and stuck my tongue out at them. The truth was I _did_ want to look "cute" for him. I decided not put up a fight, they would drag me kicking and screaming anyway, I should save my energy for the mall. The Jeep slid to a stop, we got out and ran into the mall entrance. Rose smiled as we got in side.

"First stop, Hollister!" I gasped. That was a really expensive store. Alice sensed my distress.

"It's called the "clearance" section, Bella." I sighed apprehensively and followed them into the store. The music was blasting through the speakers, causing it hard to think. Alice led us to the back of the "Betty's" section. We saw so many clothes just piled carelessly on a table. I had to admit I found some sweatshirts for only about twelve bucks. Rose said I could get one if:

"You have to get this sweater!" She said holding up a dark blue sweater that was tight around the chest, but flowed out below. I looked at the price, suprised to see it marked ten dollars. I agreed taking the sweater and sweatshirt to the check-out line. I payed and noticed both Alice and Rosalie, paying for armfuls of clothes. My mouth hung open as they came out of the store with at least three bags each.

I told them to pick a cheaper store so they dragged me to Aeropostale.I really liked this store. The clothes were cute, but not OVERLY cute and it was in my price range. I ended up getting a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, some shoes (that were flats!), and some new...undergarments...

We were starting to get hungry by eleven. The food court was amazing. I got a chicken sandwich that was the best I'd ever had.

"So, Alice, got a date for the party?" I asked, jokingly. Sh had only been here a couple days, so I wasn't expecting an answer. Alice looked at Rose, then to me. She grinned and nodded. My jaw practically hit the floor. Rose, on the other hand, sqealed and demanded to know who. Alice looked down, sheepishly and took a breath.

"Well, he asked me after school, and he was just-" Alice began.

"ALICE! Just say who!" Rosalie roared.

"Jasper." Alice said smiling nervously. Rose practically fell out of her chair and I just started laughing. "What?" She asked, a small blush creeping onto her face.

"It's. Just. He. I. Mean. We. Thought. He. Nevermind." I gasped between laughs. It wasn't the time to tell her, we just needed to see how their relationship worked out. Alice looked confused, but let it be.

"So, Bella, do you know what you're gonna wear tomorrow night?" Alice asked.

"I was thinking my new shoes, my new sweater and those jeans I got." I thought it was obvious, but I figured she was just trying to change the suject. "What about you guys?"

"Well, I'm wearing those capris I got with that shirt I got from Hollister." Alice answered.

"And I'm wearing that mini skirt and shirt I got from Aeropostale." Rose told me.

We finished lunch and decided to walk around a little more, or maybe see a movie.

After about twenty minutes of window shopping, we walked over to the theater, which was convientently located in the mall.

"So what should we see?" Alice asked, looking at showtimes.

"Um, How about _Semi-Pro_? That looked kinda funny." Rosalie suggested. "Oh, nevermind, It's rated R."

"Oh, look! _Juno'_s still playing! I really wanted to see that!" Alice cheered. We agreed and bought our tickets. We ended up getting a bunch of candy and pop, we will not sit still during that movie. There was ten minutes left until the movie started so we took turns going to the bathroom. I went last. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was messed up, so I pulled out the little brush Rose has me carry around. I brushed out my hair until it was softer and clean. I put the brush away and walked back into the theater. To my suprise, our seating arrangment had changed.

"Bella! You'd never guess who's here!" Alice sheirked, but looking at our row, my stomach flipped and I had a pretty good idea.

**A/N: I'm sorry its so short! really, I am but i wanted it to end there! R&R!**


	5. Snow Day Part Two

**Well, I'm sooooo sorry about the delay, but teacher's suck! Anyways, I was wondering of you guys wanted this story in other POV's, if so whose? Anyways, R&R!**

**Dislaimer:I do not own Twilight. If you seriously thought that, I'm flattered!**

gasped at he sight before me. Our group had doubled in size. Emmett was sitting next to Rose now, whispering something in her ear, causing her to giggle. Alice was now perched on Jasper's lap singing along to the song that was playing on her iPod, completly ignoring me now. And then there was Edward. He was staring intently at the screen, I assumed he was trying to figure out the trivia. I walked up the stairs to our row and sat down next to him. He looked up at me and smiled that crooked, heart melting smile. I grinned and looked at the screen. We spent the next ten minutes trying to figure out all the questions on the screen. Eventually, the lights dimmed and the previews started. I was starting to get anxious. I was in the dark theater with Edward and no arm rest. No divider to control me from leaning on him.

"Ooo! I wanna see that Jazz!" Alice squealed. I broke out of my trance and shushed her. Edward chuckled leaned in closer to me.

"She does that a lot." He whispered, his lips almost touching my ear. My breathing hitched. "Want some popcorn?" 

"Sure." I said, breathlesssly, reaching my hand into the bucket. I had no clue someone could have this effect on me, at least not a boy I hardly knew. I was thankful when the movie started and i could have something to focus on that wasn't Edward. Not that long into the movie, people started laughing and I could hear Emmett above all.

"HA! Pork-Swords! That's funny Rose, right! Ha ha!" Rosalie lowered herself further into the seat, obviously embarrassed by her boyfriend's obnoxiousness. I smiled and glanced at Edward. He was looking at me, but quickly turned away. I smiled. Maybe I had the same effect on him, too. I wasn't interested in the movie anymore. I decided to give Edward a taste of his own medicene.

"So, why are you guys seeing _Juno_?" I breathed into his ear. He tensed, causing me to smile.

"Uh, Emmett said that Rose called him and so, here we are." He tried to explain. I mouthed an 'O' and turned back to the movie.

"So what were you guys doing today?" He asked, causing me to notice he'd moved closer, so that he was almost touching me.

"We were just doing some shopping and then we decided a movie would be fun." I told him, trying to keep calm. He moved closer to me so that we _were_ touching. I talked to him for almost the whole movie. We were asking each other questions like "what's your favorite color?" or "what's your favorite TV show?". Before we knew it, the movie was over and I had no idea what happened. We stood up and streched and I noticed Emmett had a grin on his face, not a good grin, but an I-have-an-idea kind of grin. I glared at him.

"What?" he asked innocently. I shook my head, which made him mouth "it'll be fun".

"Aw crap." I muttered. Edward must have heard me.

"What?" He asked. I told hime he would see soon.

We exited the theater and walked to the food court to sit down. 

"So," Emmett began, "I have a fun idea!" We all groaned except for Edward and Alice, who had no idea what was in store for them. "We race!" He cheered excitedly. I cringed. Our last mall race ended in me spraining my ankle. Everyone agreed except me.

"C'mon Bella! It'll be fun!" Jasper pleaded. I wouldn't budge.

"Please? Please? Please?" Emmett begged. He knew I was a sucker for the begging. 

"FINE!" I shouted. Everyone cheered. We decided since there were three floors, we would partener up. I, of course, was with Edward. We got the bottom floor because Emmett didn't want me to fall to my death. Rose and Emmett got the second floor, leaving floor three to Jasper and Alice. We waited until everyone was at the start, checking our watches, waiting to run. 

"NOW!" We heard someone scream from above us, causing us to bolt. I was glad the mall wasn't crowded or this would be a helluva lot harder. 

"Bella, Edward panted. "We need to hurry up, I can see Alice in the lead."

"I. Can't. Go. Any. Faster." I huffed. He suddenly grabbed my hand and ran faster. He was dragging me along! I burst into a fit of giggles. Edward turned around and I guess seeing me like this, he started to laugh, too. If our running turned heads, our laughing caused people to stare. I told him we were half way there between gasps for air. He almost doubled over in laughter at the sight of me running into a bench and amost flipped over the back. I smacked him playfully as I limped over to him. He sighed and put my arm around his neck and we were running again. I could see _Macy's_ only a little bit farther ahead. We had somehow managed to get there and not to my suprise, we were last. 

"Dang it, that stupid bench!" I yelled. Rose laughed as everyone else stood there, confused. "I tripped." I explained.

"OOhh." Everyone realized in unison. Laughter followed.

"Yeah, yeah, I tripped! It's not like it doesn't happen _all_ the time!" I tried to sound as angry as I was but they just started laughing harder. Edward squeezed my hand, noticing my distress. I realized we _were_ holding hands. I started to loosten my grip, not wanting to seem, too needy, I guess. But as I was loostening my grip, he tightened his. I felt my face go hot and turn pink. Alice must've noticed our hand-holding because she winked at me. I was surely red by now.

"I have a brilliant, beyond brilliant idea!" Alice said, her eyes growing wide. "SNOW BALL FIGHT!" Everyone cheered. I was a bit apprehensive, but it bought me more time with Edward. Alice called Carlisle to come get us. "He just got off work, he was already on his way here" She grinned. We stood in the food court until we saw his monster Jeep outside. It was a tight sqeeze, but we managed. I was wedged between Edward and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were up front and Emmett was next to Rose. The drive seemed to go on forever, my head was spinning, I couldn't handle being this close to _him_. I was pathetic. Eventually, we pulled onto an extremely long driveway, leading to the most amazing house I'd ever seen. It was white, old and practically a mansion. It was over looking the river and the snow made it blend into everything.

"Wow." Was all I could manage. Edward seemed amused.

"My mom loves older houses, she's and interior decorater." The car came to a stop as he finished talking and we all jumped out of the car. Alice ran inside and got us some gloves and hats, we were almost ready.

Rose got Emmett's "idea look" in her eyes. "How about we make this more interesting?"

**uh-Oh what's Rose up to? Also, I'm not positive where I want this story to go, I have somewhat of an idea, but if you have any thoughts, PM me!**


	6. SNOWBALL FIGHT!

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Its spring break but...**

**On Monday I was siiiccckkk and then when I got better, i procrastinated on my hw and now, heres the STORY! well, almost...**

**I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes and stuff but I dont have WORD! grrrr**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TWILIGHT so stop rubbing it in dammit!**

"What exactly do you mean?" I asked, raising my eybrow.

"I mean, a regular snowball fight is...what's the word," Rose explained.

"Childish," Alice chimed in.

"Yes, thank you Alice, childish. So let's make it more interesting, like I said," We urged her to continue. "Well, let's make a bet, but first, let's get into teams."

"Don't worry, Rosie, I'll make sure you don't get hit by anything," Emmett promised. Big mistake. Rosalie hated it when people thought she couldn't take care of herself.

"Actually, Em, I think it should be us girls versus you guys." She smiled triumphantly. Emmett frowned, but after Jasper whispered something into his ear, he flashed a wide grin.

"Okay," Emmett began. "So how about the winners get to make the losers look however they want and put the pictures on the school's website!" I gasped. Who knew Em could be so...clever?

"Okay, but nothing too..inappropriate!" I added, not wanting to be embarassed in front of the whole school. Well, less embarasssed than I would be if we lost. If.

I could see Emmett's smile droop. Everyone agreed to my ammendment, even Emmett, who was pouting.

"Well, let's start!" Alice said, anxiously. "Okay, girls, start in the backyard, boys, you get the front!" The girls bolted towards the massive backyard and immediatly started making snowballs. I decided to find some sort of shelter for protection. I noticed that the Cullens' deck was raised off the ground about six feet and it was surrounded on everyside but one by pine trees and bushes. I ran back to the front of the house.

"HEY! BELLA!! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE YET!!" Emmett screeched. I noticed the massive pile of snowballs behind him, Edward, and Jasper.

"I just needed to get something from the garage!!" I called back. Emmett scowled, but left me alone and went back to work. I reached my destination and found a shovel. I ran back as carefully as I could with a dangerous object. I noticed Alice and Rosalie making a bunch of snowballs, a little less than the boys. I started to pile the snow that was under the deck against the opening. It took a good ten minutes, but I finally got it piled high enough. Crap, I thought.

"Uh, guys! HELP!" I screamed, looking over the wall I built towards my friends. They looked up from the growing pile of ammo and laughed at me. "Yea, haha its hilarious. NOW HELP!" They stood up and started digging a hole in my wall. I picked up the shovel and helped. We moved the snowballs into our fort and seperated on the sides off the house. I was by myself. I heard Rose scream that we were ready. I waited, with a snowball in each hand, for someone to come on my side. Hearing the sound of snow crunching, I got ready to throw one of my snowballs. Edward rounded the corner with Emmett in tow. CRAP! I walked a little closer to them, ready to attack.

"Hi Bella!" Emmett called happily. I rolled my eyes as Edward grinned. Ah, that grin. It was perfect it was- wait Bella focus. They were coming closer, arms raised, eyes menacing.

"ROSE! ALICE! HELP!" I called, but it was no use, I had to attack. I threw one of the snowballs and it just barely missed Emmett's head. I aimed for Edward next. He was advancing towards me. I threw without thinking and hit him in the arm.

"HAHA! Eddie got hit by a girl!" Emmett laughed before getting hit with a snowball in the head. He turned around to find a very smug looking Rose.

"Aww. Big Emmy got hit by a girl." She mocked him with fake sympathy. He gulped as she walked towards him. I laughed as Edward poured an arm full of snow over my head. I glared at him, which caused his laughing to cease and him to back away from me. I jumped at him. He wasn't expecting it, which made it even better. I landed on top of him so that he was face down in the snow. I pushed his head down and brought it back up. I started to push the snow into his face, laughing the whole time.

Suddenly, he managed to flip me over onto my back so he was on top. I gaped at him in suprise.

"Sweet revenge." He smirked. He started to cover my face in snow. It was burning my face, it was so cold.

"Edward! Edward! Stop! Please!" I begged, but he just kept going. But, before I could say he won, Alice was flying towards him. She crashed into him, just like I had, and was screaming at me for my scarf. I pulled it off and handed it to her. She was tieing him up! I ran over to help her and walk him to our fort.

We rached the fort to find a hysterically laughing Rosalie and a fuming, bound together, Jasper and Emmett.

"So, guys, I guess this means we win." Alice said smugly.

"What are you gonna do to us?!" Emmett screeched in horror.

"You'll see," Alice laughed. "I'll just tell you that it won't be pretty."

**A/N: Sorry, its short, I know! But, I've started outlining the future chapters so they'll be out sooner and hopefully be LONGER! everybody cheers ...jk!**

**REVEIW OR DIE!!**

**jk...or am I?**


	7. Let's Get It Started

**A/N: Okay, long chapter for you guys! Threats seem to work for reviews...**

**Anyways, i've been thinking for almost a week about the plot to this story and I think I've figured it out! And while writing this chapter, I wrote the last sentence to this story down and I loooooooove it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. It's that simple.**

Emmett gulped nervously. I smiled, but still wondered what Alice had up her sleeve. I gave her a what-the-heck-is-going-on look, which she returned with a wait-a-second look.

"Well, I think a sleep-over is in order!" Alice said. Emmett whistled and reached for Rosalie's hand. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, denying Emmett's hand.

"NO! I meant boys with Edward and girls with me, well for sleeping anyways." Alice explained.

"Won't your parents be uncomfortable with all of us being together?" I asked, picturing how Charlie would react. I shivered and it wasn't from the cold. Alice shook her head.

"Nah, they trust us, we would hate to break their trust, wouldn't we _Emmett_." She told us glancing at Em. He shrugged in response.

"'Kay, lemme call Charlie." I said.

"I better call mom, Jasper. Bella you can use my phone in a sec." Rose told me, pulling out her _Rumor_. I could hear it ringing. "Hey mom. Can I spend the night at Alice's tonight? Yea, she was the one who you met earlier. Okay, oh and Jasper's stayin' with Edward. Yes, I know they're siblings. Yes, mom. EW! I have a boyfriend! Whatever! Bye, see ya tomorrow night." She hung up and handed me the phone. I dialed my home-phone quickly, hoping Charlie was home so I wouldn't have to call the station.

"Hello?" Yes! I thought.

"Hi, dad, could I sleep over at my friend Alice's?"

"Is it just you?" He questioned.

"No, Rose is gonna be there." And so is Emmett and Jasper and _Edward_...

"Okay, that's fine, are you staying straight through that party?"

"Yeah, I'll be home late tomorrow night, so, bye!" I hung up the phone not wanting to hear anymore. I gave Rose her phone back and stood next to Edward, who was recently untied.

"So, what are you guys going to do to us?" He asked, his gaze not leaving mine. I smiled at him.

"Honestly?" I asked him. He nodded. "I have no clue. My friends tend to keep me out of the loop." I said the last part loudly, hoping to get Alice and Rosalie's attention. It worked.

"Okay, Esme should be home soon, so let's get dried off so she can take us to get your guys' stuff." Alice said. "Then we can order some pizza and get this party started!" We all cheered. Edward took my hand again, but this time I couldn't feel the warmth of his hand through the gloves. I pouted internally. Once we reached the house, got inside and took off our outerwear, a _Convertable_ _Mini Cooper _pulled up onto the drive way. **(sorry but i get to pick Esme's car!! i just thought it was an Esme car...pic on my profile (the blue one)!!)**A woman stepped out and started towards the house. This must be Edwards mom. She was very pretty, but still mom-ish, if that's a word. I doubted it. The door opened.

"ALICE! EDWARD! I'M HOM-!" She stopped when she noticed four extra people. "I didn't know we had guests. Alice?"

"Mom, this is Rosalie, Bella, Emmett and _Jasper_." She put an emphasis on his name that made me giggle. "Anyways, I was wondering if I could have a sleep-over here with Bella and Rose."

"And, can Emmett and Jasper crash here, too?" Edward added. Esme nodded and hung up her coat.

"And I suppose you guys need to get your stuff." She assumed. We nodded and smiled sheepishly. "Okay, we can't fit in the Cooper so, we'll take the Mercedes." Wow they had some fancy cars. We all followed her out to the HUGE garage. We clambered into the black Mercedes, stuffed together. The ride to Rose and Jasper's was a comfortable silence. They ran into their big house and almost as soon as the got in the house, they were walking out the door to the car, bags packed and all. I noticed Rosalie's make-up bag. I involuntarily cringed at the sight. She saw and rolled her eyes.

Before I knew it, we were speeding down the road towards my tiny, two-bedroom house. When we pulled up the driveway, I could see the living room light on through the window. I climbed over Edward and out the door. When I got inside, I said 'hi' to Charlie and went upstairs to pack my overnight bag. I was almost done packing when I realized I'd forgotten my pajamas. Thank God Rose insisted in buying me the blue cami and the blue and green cotton polka-dotted pants. If not, I'd be wearing my holey t-shirt and old sweats in front of Edward. I threw the acceptable pajamas into my bag, grabbed my miniscule bag of make-up, in hopes (that weren't to high) of not being Bella-Barbie for the night. I told Charlie "goodnight" and ran outside and got in the car. We drove towards the McCarty's house in another silence, which I was glad about. I glanced at Rose and Emmett. They were whispering to each other, giggling at what the other said. I sighed. I _was _jealous of them. I could deny it to myself as much as I wanted, but it was the truth. I wanted so badly what they had. I wanted to have someone to giggle with and to kiss at the same time. I wanted to miss them even if they were only gone for ten minutes. I wanted someone to hold me close when I was upset and make me laugh when I needed it. I wanted love. Real, true, love. I took a breath and leaned sideways. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder, not really paying attention to what I was doing. He stopped breathing for a second. I thought he was going to lean away from me, not wanting me touching him, but he rested his head on mine. We fit perfectly together.

"Be right back!" Emmett told us, interrupting my thoughts. He ran to his door at record speed and was back in about the same time it took Rose and Jasper to. We continued our journey to the Cullen's, me and Edward in the same position we were earlier. I watched the houses get farther and farther apart until trees took their place.

Before long, there was a break in the forestry and we were driving up the long drive-way to the amazing Cullen "mansion". Once we pulled into the garage and raced into the house. Alice led me and Rose upstairs to the third floor, where her bedroom was. IT WAS AMAZING! The walls were painted different shades of pink. She had soft white carpet and a huge, canopy bed.

"Whoa! You guys have only been here a few days!" Rose exclaimed, taking in the room. Alice laughed and told us to put our bags in her closet. Rosalie opened the door to the biggest walk-in closet I'd ever seen. It was filled to the brim with the cutest clothes and at the other end of it, there was a mirror that had three sides. I gasped and Alice laughed harder, explaining her love of fashion.

"Well, we better go downstairs and order the pizza." Alice said, leading the way downstairs. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were gathered around the TV in the family room, playing _Guitar Hero_.

"MOM! Where's the phone book?!" Alice called. Esme told her to look in the drawer by the refrigerator. Alice found the very small Forks directory and flipped through to find the only pizza joint in town. She dialed the number on her cell phone.

"Hello. Papa John's? Yes, I want two large pizzas, one pepperoni, one cheese." Alice told the person on the phone.

"AND ONE WITH EVERYTHING ON IT!!" Emmett told us from the living room.

"Make that three large pizzas, the last one with everything on it." She told them the address and hung up. "We have twenty minutes."

We decided to go play with the guys until the pizza came. I was horrible at _Guitar Hero_. I played "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" by Pat Benatar and barely passed. Edward laughed at me so I smacked him playfully on the arm.

After some more game time, the doorbell finally rang. The six of us raced, literally raced, to the door. I somehow managed to knock everyone over in my path and won. I opened the door to find something I didn't want to see.

Mike was standing there with our pizzas, grinning like an idiot.

"Hey, Bella. I didn't know you lived here." Alice and Rose were trying to push through the door.

"I don't, this is Alice's house, I'm sleeping over." He raised his eyebrows and licked his lips. _Perv_, I thought. "Yeah,so, what are you doing delivering pizzas? You can't drive."

"I'm helping my older brother. You remember Marc?" I nodded. Rosalie, Alice and Edward pushed through, almost trampling Mike. "So," he began, "you wanna come finish delivering these pizzas and maybe chill at my house later."

"Actually, Mike, Bella's staying with us tonight." Alice said, handing him what we owed for the pizza, no tip. He traded the pizza for the cash and sulked over to his brother's car. We all started laughing once we closed the door.

"That was sad." Edward gasped between laughs. We all agreed. Rose put the pizzas on the counter in the kitchen while Edward got some plates.

After three, whole pizzas and many hilarious Emmett stories later, we cleaned up and went our separate ways to change into our pajamas.

"Ooo! Someone wants to make a good impression. I see you brought the _good_ pajamas tonight, Bella." Rose stated as I opened my bag. I just glared at her and felt the blush begin on my face.

"Don't worry, Bella, I'm wearing my pretty ones too. I wanna dress to impress." Alice smiled. I giggled at her openness.

We changed quickly. Rose wore her lacey cami and short, striped shorts. Alice put on some satin, pink pants and a lighter pink t-shirt. We grabbed what Rose and Alice said we needed for the boys's punishment and headed downstairs.

The guys had managed to fill the living room floor with pillows and blankets, make popcorn and gotten some games out. Jasper's eyes widened at what was in Rose's hand.

"NO!" He screamed in horror.

Rose smirked.

"Oh, yes."

**Okay, longest one yet! REVIEW! IT MOTIVATES ME!**

**Review or I will hunt you down and force you to!**

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	8. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**So sorry this took so long. I have no excuse, i was just lazy.**

**Be on the look out for the start of another story in the next couple weeks, I'm really excited about it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If you ask again, I **_**will**_** hurt you cuz it hurts my feelings! **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Rosalie, c'mon! What did we ever do to you!?" Jasper cried. I glanced from him to Rose's hand. All she had was a bag. Not just any bag. Her makeup bag. I could practically feel his fear.

"Alice! NO! I KNOW THAT FACE! THAT'S THE MAKEOVER FACE!!" Edward accused his sister. She just nodded and smiled sweetly. Emmett's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. It finally clicked for me. Because we won, we get to make them look like women and post them on the school website! My friends were diabolical. It was amazing.

"Okay, boys, let's partner up." Rose ordered them. She walked over to Emmett, who was chanting, "Please let Bella pick me," over and over again. I laughed, he _knew_ I would go easy on him, I had experience with makeovers, I was a victim. Rose sat down and told him she'd make him "very pretty".

Alice chose Jasper. Edward let out a sigh of relief, I wondered what Alice did to him before he moved here. I sat down in front of Edward, with a large bag of "rejected" makeup. He looked at me, hopefully. But, as Rose had told me time and time again, "Show them no mercy," I couldn't go easy on him. No matter how cute and sweet he was. I smiled apologetically, but I didn't necessarily mean it. I was going to make the most of being the makeover-giver, instead of being on the recieving end.

"Okay, guys, we are going to make you look all beautiful and then dress you up. After that, we get to take your pictures and post them on the school's homepage." Alice explained. Emmett started to whimper as Edward shot her death glares. I knew why he was angry. He was the new kid and didn't want to start like this. I felt bad, but got an idea.

I picked up the self-tanner. As I poured some into my hand, Edward cringed.

"Oh my God, it'll come off in the shower." I rolled my eyes. I started to rub it onto his skin, face first. His beautiful pale skin vanished as he began to look like he spent the past week at the beach. I then moved on to his arms, savoring the moment. Once he was looking like a beach-bum, I picked out some blush. It was bright red and smelled like cinnamon. I made it look really heavy and bad, but it was hysterical. He was whimpering, as Emmett did earlier. Speaking of which, I glanced in his direction. Rosalie was laughing at his now sparkle-covered face. He was spitting out the glitter, his face scrunched up in disgust. Jasper on the other hand, was sitting still, eyes closed, completely serene. Alice had a satisfied expression on her face. I wondered what she'd said to him.

"You almost done?!" Edward whined. I growled at him. He looked down and sighed. "I don't see why _I_ have to suffer for _Emmett's_ big, gambling, mouth." He grumbled, I smirked.

"_You _didn't have to be tackled by your sister, I'm sure you coulda taken her." I winked at him. He rolled his eyes. "So don't be blaming _him _completely." I always found myself sticking up for Emmett, he was like my big brother, I couldn't help it.

I picked up some green, sparkley, eyeliner.

"Close your eyes." I commanded, he obeyed, reluctantly. I put it on and went for some bright green eyeshadow. It went on heavily, but brought out his beautiful eyes. I told him he could open his eyes. They fluttered open, and I was right about the eyeshadow. I smiled.

"Oh, no, what did you do?" He asked, questioning my expression. I ignored him and picked up some lipstick. It was glittery, like the eyeliner, but pink. I leaned in closer to him, and put it on his lips. I wanted to kiss him so badly. It took all my self control not to.

"Are we ready for wardrobe, _ladies_?" Allice chirped, causing me to snap out of my trance.

"Heck yeah!" Rosalie cheered as Emmett groaned. We put pillow cases over their heads (so they couldn't see themselves) and led them upstairs. Alice's massive room was our first stop. We told the boys to sit on the bed and wait.

"If you if so as _touch_ that pillowcase, you will just make this all one hundred time worse than it already is." Rosalie warned. They sat on their hands in response. I giggled at them and follwed the girls into Alice's mega-closet.

"Okay, pick out what you want them to wear!" Alice explained happily. I smiled as I looked for a pair of sunglasses.

"How the heck is any of this supposed to fit them, Alice?" Rose asked holding up a miniscule tube top. Alice laughed.

"If you go to the very back, I have some bigger clothes." We gave her puzzled looks.

"Just in case." I didn't totally understand what she meant, but we let it drop.

I continued on my search for sunglasses as Rose and Alice went to the back to find outfits. I found a shelf with hats and glasses on it and found the coolest pair of shades.**(lol I can just picture bella saying that!)**They were red and shaped like lips. I grabbed what I needed and made my way to the back, where Rose and Alice were, to pick out Edward's outfit.

"Oh. My. God!!" I heard Rosalie squeal. I found her holding a pair of neon orange hotpants. I just looked at Alice.

"Hotpants?"

"We all make mistakes." Was her response.

"Em is soooo wearing these!" Rose laughed. I cringed at the thought of him. Poor guy, he'll have no idea what hit him.

I proceeded (**lol..mariah, remember geo)**to find the perfect outfit for Edward. Green, I kept thinking, I need green. Eventually, I found a bright, green peasant blouse and a jean mini skirt. I moved onto shoes, but not before I heard the shouting.

"ROSALIE! NO! I WILL _NOT _WEAR _THAT_!!" Emmett screeched.

"YOU WILL WEAR IT, EMMETT MCCARTY! I AM NOT KIDDING!" Rose lashed back.

I heard him whimper and Rose told him it won't be too long until it is all over. I continued to find the perfect pair of pumps and VIOLA! I spied some dark green heels. I laughed as I headed back to Alice's room to find Emmett dressed. He was wearing a pale, pink tube top, the hotpants, and a pair of snake-skin boots. It was an interesting combination. His hair was gelled up into a mowhawk-ish thing and his makeup. Ah, that was where Rose got very..._creative_.

His eyes were heavily lined with coal black eyeliner and covered with pink eyeshadow, ranging from his brow to his cheek bones. His cheeks had on bright orange blush, and his lipstick was striped, red, blue, pink, and black

Jasper was another story. He looked like a mermaid. Alice had put him into a blue-green skirt that went just below his ankles. and a pink bikini top. He wore flip-flops and a long, black wig with a shell in it.

His makeup wasn't done as heavily as Em's, it was more delicate...feminine. He had soft blue eyliner and periwinkle shadow. he had soft pink blush and sparkly blue lipgloss.

Poor Edward still had a pillowcase on.I walked over to him, took off the pillowcase, and thrust his clothes at him. He sighed and walked into the closet. I asked Alice for a blonde wig. She nodded and handed me one. I started to style it like Mike's

Yes, Mike's. I had planned this all along. I didn't want to start Edward off on the wrong foot, so I decided to make him pose like a 'girly' Mike. Ha!

"Oooo Eddie! Aren't you b-e-a-utiful!" Emmett cooed as Edward entered the room. I told him to come to me and let me put on his wig. He obeyed.

Once we finished putting the final touches on, we told them to pose.

Emmett and Jasper were having a pillow fight, while Edward pretended to kiss a poster of Orlando Bloom.

Rose snapped the picture.

I told Edward to take off his sunglasses and wig and asked Rose for the camera.

I zoomed in on Edward and took the picture.

This was for future blackmail.

We told the boys to change and they were back to their old selves before we knew it.

Rose broke the silence, "Are you ready to get this party started?"

**Ok, REVIEW!!**

**and... i hope you guys caught my Bruce Almighty refrence...I 3 that movie!!**

**Yours Truly,**

**MMMM!**

**Yeah, after confirmation, those are my official initials!**


	9. Ready Or Not

**AN: YAY! Heres chapter 9! **

**It would've been out two days ago, but i had a lock in and then i had like 2 hours of sleep total on saturday and then i had to get up after 6 hours of sleep to babysit for 7 FREAKIN HOURS! I've been quite busy but the next chapter should be out this week. Plus, my new story will probably be up this weekend or next.**

**Also I'd like to dedicate this chapter and the last to PIRATEQUEEN01 because she called me diabolical and offered to let me use her fun words...I will mariah, just give me some!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight would this story exist? no.**

"Okay, well, what first?" Jasper asked. Rosalie thought for a minute.

"I have an idea." Edward interjected. We looked at him expectantly. "How about hide n' seek?"

Emmett's eyes brightened. "Hells Yeahs!"

"Yeah, sounds fun. I haven't played that in ages." Alice continued. It did seem like a good idea. I mean, the Cullens' house was huge and it had a bunch of potential hiding spots.

"Blue Shoe!" Rose cheered. We all gathered around in a circle, sticking one of our feet out.

"Blue shoe, blue shoe, who's it? Not you!" She pointed to Alice's foot. The chant continued until it was between Emmett and Rose. Rose lost the game and was sent to Alice's closet to count.

"One, two, three, four..." We heard her count. I bolted out of the room and up to the third floor. I had to have opened at least five doors until I found an empty, walk-in closet at the very end of the hall. I pulled the string that turned on the light and sat down. I pulled my knees up to my chest and waited.

The door opened a minute later.

"Was I the first one found, Rose?" I asked, getting up.

"Bella? It's Edward. Sorry, I didn't know someone was hiding here, I'll lea-" He was cut off by Rose's voice from the second floor.

"READY OR NOT! HERE I COME!"

Edward turned the door knob.

"Just stay here, she'll find us both if you do." I explained to him. He let go of the knob and sat down next to me. I looked at him and grinned. He grinned back.

"HA! I so saw you Em!! NO! Emmett, don't even try i- AAH!" We heard Rose scream from below us. I opened my mouth to say somthing.

"Wha- wait, I don't even wanna know." Edward was laughing hard at the commotion downstairs.

"ALICE! I see you under the table! EMMETT, I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU AGAIN!" Tears were falling down Edwards face as I was trying to shush him. We could hear someone on the stairs.

"Oh, JAZZ! Is that you in that box? Oh boy! It is!" Rose's voice was right outside the door now. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. Edward's face was so red from laughing, he looked like he had just run a marathon.

"BEL-LA! EDDIE-WARD!" Oh no. Rose was hyper. A hyper Rose was NOT good. "Where are yooou?"

"Rose, what the heck? Are you okay?" Alice asked, confused of course. She had never seen her like this, but I had and it wasn't pretty.

_"Rosalie Hale! Honestly, do you need to do that!?" I had asked her, watching her jump on my bed._

_"Bewa! Of couwse I do! Now sing with me!" She started to laugh. God, was she high? I answered my own question. Of course not. Her mother had advised me not to give her soda, but we went to the movies, she was thirsty and they have _nasty_ water. After about three large Cokes and a box of gummy bears later I was sitting at my desk watching Rose go mad._

_"One little monkey jumping on the bed, One jumped off and bumped her head!" She had landed with a thud and was rolling around, giggling._

_"Rosalie, please, calm down." I pleaded, after hearing Charlie's door open._

_"Bells, I have to work tomorrow, try ta keep it down." He told me before going back to bed._

_"KAY CHARWIE!!" Rose shouted before climbing back on the bed continuing her song. When she got to one again, instead of jumping off the side again, she flew right into me. I screamed as I toppled over in my chair. I had a giant bruise for weeks._

I shuddered at the memory. Edward glanced at me but back at the door, waiting for Rosalie. I could hear someone tap the door knob. It turned, opened and we were face to face with a grinning Rose.

"I win! I win! I winnie win win!" She sang as she twirled over to Emmett.

"Okay, who gave her the pop?" I asked as Edward helped me up. Alice raised her hand hesitantly.

"Was that bad?" She whispered guiltily. Emmett, Jasper and I looked at her.

"Yes, that was _very_ bad." Jasper told her.

"Now what was going on with Emmett?" Edward asked. Emmett laughed.

"Well," he began, "I found a squirt gun in the storage closet I was hiding in and when I was filling it up with water, Rose caught me, so I kinda sprayed her. Hence her wet butt." He said the last part with a snort. I looked at Rose's behind and sure enough, it was soaked. Everyone laughed at her. She backed up against the wall trying to hide it, but it just made it funnier.

"Kids, can you end your game? I have to go in early tomorrow." Carlisle called from his bedroom. Our laughing died down to some snickering.

"Let's just watch a movie or something, okay?" Edward suggested. We nodded and went downstairs to the pile of pillows. Rosalie excused herself and went to Alice's room to change into some sweat pants.

"What do you guys want to watch?" Alice asked us as she opened a cabinet containg loads of DVDs.

"COMEDY!" Emmett cheered. Alice nodded and dug through the movies.

"Bruce Aimighty?"

"No."

"Ten Things I Hate About You?"

"Hell no."

"Superstar?"

"Super-what?"

"The one with Molly Shannon from _Saturday Night Live_."

"Oh,I don't know."

"Mean Girls?"

Emmett laughed. "Sure."

Rose rejoined us, sitting next to Emmett and snuggling into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. Alice put the movie in and sat down next to Jasper and put her head in his lap as he started to play with her hair. I sighed. Jealous again. About thirty minutes into the movie I yawned, exhausted. Again, without giving it much thought, I leaned back and rested my head on Edward's chest. He put his arms around me and relaxed. I felt so complete laying there with him. I never wanted this to end. Never.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**APOV**

The movie ended and Jasper had fallen asleep, just as Rose and Emmett had. I stood up, not bothering Jasper and told Rose to wake up.

"Aliiice." She whined, but I did not really notice, I was distracted by something.

"Rosalie, look." I told her pointing across the room.

"Awww." She cooed, sleepily.

Bella and Edward were laying up against the couch. She was lying on his chest, her hands were clutching his shoulders, her face almost in a smile. Edward had his arms wrapped around her waist and his head buried in her shoulder. My heart swelled.

_They're perfect_, I thought. _They'll be together soon._

At least, if I had any say in it.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**AN: sorry its short but...eh**

**I'll update soon so REVIEW! it makes the chapter come out faster!!**


	10. Party Games

_**AN: Well, I wrote for two days straight (well, what free time I had) and go this out to you!**_

_**LONGEST CHAPTER YET! I hope it makes up for the last one's length.**_

_**Oh and here are some stats:**_

_**Alerts for story: 70!!**_

_**Favorited: 33**_

_**Alerted Author: 10**_

_**Favorite Author: 13**_

_**YOU GUYS ROCK!**_

_**I'd also like to introduce my new editor: PIRATEQUEEN01! Let's give her a round of applause! She made me sit for 15 minutes and add more detail! THE NERVE OF HER!**_

_**Also, check out **_**Second Chance**_** by my friend**_** R and H shipper**_**.**_

_**Plus, I added like 3 different POVs so tell me why u think!**_

_**Disclaimer: Ask me again! I freakin' dare ya! Do I look like SM?! NO!**_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Bella, you gotta get up, hon." I could hear Rose's voice in my ear. I mumbled something and held on tighter to Edward. Wait a second...EDWARD?! It all came rushing back to me. Mean Girls, Edward, tired, warm... I opened one eye and saw _him_ asleep, his beautiful face peaceful. I glanced at Rose and Alice, who were yawning and heading to the the door. Lastly, I looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. I sighed and started to get up, finally noticing Edward's arms around me. I smiled slightly as I took his arms off my waist and set them on his stomach. He stirred a bit.

"Bella?" He grumbled sleepily.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you, I have to go upstairs now." I explained to him.

"Oh," he frowned. "Well, g'night then."

'Good night, Edward." I told him as I followed behind Rosalie and Alice upstairs. We were too tired to talk and went straight to Alice's huge bed. We were out in a matter of seconds. That night I dreamt of Edward.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"OH BELLA! ROSIE! ALICE!" I heard someone shout from the doorway. "Wake up sleepy heads!"

"Emmett, you have ten seconds to exit the room before I _kill you_." Rose seethed from my left.

"But Rosie, its breakfast time! Your pancakes are gonna get cold, you guys!" He whined. I shot up.

"Pancakes?" I asked. I _loved_ pancakes. "What kind of _pancakes_?"

"Chocolate chip." He sang. I jumped out of bed and bolted to the bathroom. I put my hair in a quick pony tail to try to look presentable and went to the restroom. I finished up and strolled out of the bathroom. Alice was stretching as Rose was being annoyed by Emmett.

"Rosie Posie! Wakey Wakey!" He cooed. She flung her hand at him sleepily.

"Emmett! Please! I just want ten minutes!" She begged. He sighed and stalked of room, only to return with the water gun from last night. I bit my lip to keep from laughing as Alice jumped out of bed and covered her mouth.

"I didn't want to have to do this." He started, aiming the gun toward her face.

"Come to wh-" She was cut off by a stream of water pouring onto her face.

"EMMETT!!" She screeched wiping off her face. Alice and I burst into laughter as Emmett pushed past us and into the hallway. Rosalie hopped out of bed and chased after him. I followed with Alice in tow.

"Emmett? What'd you do now?" Jasper sighed as I walked into the kitchen. Rose was sitting on Emmett and hitting him with a spatula.

"Don't. You. Ever. Do. That. Again!" She told him between smacks.

"Okay! I won't! Just please get off!" He begged. She got up and took a seat at the table next to Jasper. Emmett sat down on the other side of her and mumbled another apology.

"It's okay, sweetie, just don't let it happen again." She said, rubbing his arm.

I sat down next to Emmett and stole a glance at Edward, who was flipping pancakes. We talked a bit about last night during breakfast and headed our seperate ways to get dressed.

"Can I take a shower?" Alice asked us.

"Only if we can go after you." Rose told her. Alice nodded and locked herself in the bathroom. Rose and I sat on the bed and wrapped ourselves in the blankets.

'So..." She began.

"So..." I continued.

"You and Edward, huh." She smiled. I glared at her.

"Oh, come on! I saw you guys last night. You guys were _so_ adorable!"

"Rose, there is nothing between us! We're just friends and last night- we just fell asleep!" I explained, my face growing flushed.

"Mm-hm. Sure. If there was _nothing_there, why would you be going to the party together? Hmm?" She asked accusingly.

"I ALREADY EXPLAINED THIS TO YOU ROSE!" I shot back at her. She shrugged and stopped talking about it. As soon as Alice opened the bathroom door, I grabbed my bag and took her place. Locking the door, I got undressed, grabbed my strawberry shampoo and hopped into the steaming shower, letting the warm water wash away any feeling.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo**

**APOV**

I stepped out of the bathroom just fast enough to avoid being slammed into by a highly mortified Bella. She slammed the door closed and locked it.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Rose, who just giggled.

"I was just teasing her about your brother."

"Rosalie! Now she won't show any signs of liking him 'cause she'll be afraid of your teasing! NOW MY PLAN WON'T WORK!" She pereked up.

"Plan?" She asked slyly.

"Yes, plan, but you probably just ruined it." I pouted.

"SPILL!" She shrieked.

I did.

"Oh. My. God. You are beyond brilliant. Diabolical, even."

"Yeah, I know, but let's keep it quiet." I heard the shower turn off and soon enough, Bella came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Just put on a robe, we have a while to go before we have to get ready. It's only noon."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**BPOV**

"Ouch! You're pulling it outta my freaking head!" I shouted at Alice.

"Well, if you want your hair done right, its gonna hurt!" She said through gritted teeth as she ran the straightener through my hair again. It was already 5:30pm and the party started at six o' clock.

"Are you at least almost done?" I complained. She mumbled a 'yes' and continued her work.

"Bella, you need to stop talking! I keep smudging your lip gloss!" Rosalie scolded. I moved my mouth up and down and started babbling about nothing.

"Oh, real mature." I smirked in response. I allowed her to continue with my makeup. She and Alice were already done.

Alice's hair was gelled into spikes sticking in all different directions as Rose's hair was slightly curled and falling down her back. Their makeup was like mine, natural, our eyeshadow matching our eyes.

"You girls ready yet?" A male voice voice asked, opening the door.

"EDWARD! LEAVE!" Alice screamed. He mumbled a 'sorry' and left us alone. It took them another five minutes to finish my hair.

"Ready!" We shouted as we ran down the stairs. I wondered what Edward would think...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**EPOV**

After leaving the girls' room I decided to just rejoin my new friends Jasper and Emmett. We watched some TV for a few minutes but turned it off when we heard the girls come down the stairs. Rose came down first, walking over to Emmett and planting a kiss on his cheek. Alice was next. She walked over to Jasper and also gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. He wasn't expecting it and blushed. Bella was the last to arrive.

Wow.

She could look so beautiful without trying. Her lips were glossed, making them even more tempting. Oh, God. What was happening to me? She was just a girl. A friend. A goregeous, sweet, witty, smart friend.

She walked over to me and gave me a smile. I grinned and hoped she wouldn't hear my pounding heart.

This was going to be a long night.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**BPOV**

As I descended down the stairs behind Alice and Rose, I felt my heart speed up and my palms get sweaty. I knew Rosalie was right.

I liked him.

I liked him from the second my eyes locked with his and tonight. I had a gut feeling that something was going to happen.

I wasn't sure what exactly, but I had a feeling my friends would have something to do with it.

I neared the bottom of the stairs, walked over to Edward and smiled as he returned it. He took my hand and led me out the door, which he opened for me, and out to the Mercedes where Esme was waiting. He sat next to me in the car as we were stuffed into it. He put his hand on mine and that was when it hit me.

This was going to be a long night.

We arrived at Ben Cheney's house at six-ten. He and his girlfriend, Angela, greeted us at the door and took our coats. The dance floor was in the living room. It was dark with a cheap disco ball light on the table and a stereo blasting some rap music I'd never heard. I could see Jessica and Mike dancing (well, it looked like they were having seizures) and Lauren and Eric talking in the corner. I noticed a bunch of people from school scattered around the first floor. Some were by the food, a bunch were dancing and a few guys were playing _Halo_.

"Let's dance Em!" Rose shouted, grabbing Emmett's hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

"Alice, may I have this dance?" Jasper asked her.

"You may." She giggled and followed him to the living room as Edward and I stood akwardly next to each other.

"I can't dance." I confessed. He chuckled.

"It's easy, come on." He said, grasping my hand and following the famillar way to the dance floor. A slow song began to play that I'd heard at just about every school dance I had ever been to.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me_

Edward put his hands on my waist as I put mine around his neck. We started to move slowly, him leading and me trying not to step on his feet. I was hardly successful._  
_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been

And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do...

The song continued, but I hadn't heard it anymore. We were staring into each others eyes like in those corny movies, but it wasn't. It was real and amazing. The connection was so strong and we- I had to stop myself at that point. I was making my palms sweaty again and I didn't want him to know.

"Bella, Alice wants to know if you wanna play a game." His silky voice told me. I was so lost in his eyes I didn't notice the song change and Alice standing next to us.

"Okay, sure, that sounds fun." I rambled. We followed Alice into the TV room and found Mike, Jessica, Ben, Angela, Lauren, Eric, Tyler, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and some other kids sitting in a circle around a bottle.

I almost screamed. SPIN THE BOTTLE!? Rosalie smiled slyly at me and told us to sit.

"We're playing spin the bottle, so, Lena, how 'bout you go first?" She nodded at the tall girl to my left. Lena spun the bottle and we all watched anxiously where it would land.

Tyler.

She leaned over the circle and place a small peck on his lips. He blushed and took his turn. It landed on Lauren. She grimaced as he puckered up. I held back a laugh as he kissed her sloppily. She spun and landed on Mike. Jessica frowned, whispered something to Mike, smirked and allowed Lauren to place a slow kiss on him. She finished up as he went. It spun and spun and spun until...

It landed on me.

MIke came over, with a huge, disgusting grin on his face. This was just perfect, I felt like I was going to barf...that would have been a pleasant surprise for him. After his little saunter, Mike sat down, and I saw a glimmer of shyness and hesitation in his eye before he took the plunge. The kiss was disgusting...he had his mouth open, and it smelled like garlic and trash. I held my mouth shut tighter.

When the torture ended with one last sloppy smooch, I grabbed a napkin. Edward had a look of disgust on his face, mirroring my own revulsion. Alice was giggling uncontrollably across from to me, so I treated her to the dirtiest look I could muster.

"Bella. Go." Alice commanded after she composed herself. I obeyed and hesitantly spun the bottle. It eventually slowed and landed on...

Myself.

"Oh, well, one of you guys can just g-" I said quickly.

"Not so fast. You have to kiss whoever's next to you and since Lena's a girl, I guess that means you have to kiss Edward." Alice said, nonchalantly. I turned bright red. "Well, go." She urged.

I turned to him, blushing, and almost laughed out loud when I saw him sitting there, obviously eager, though I had no clue why. Ignoring the heat in my face, I leaned forward and felt the world around me dissapear. Our lips brushed, and then melted into each other as a perfect fit. I hesitantly opened my mouth and ran my toungue across his pouting bottom lip, amazed at how sweet it tasted. I didn't want that kiss to end, but as I remembered where we were, I felt the heat in my face flare with a new intensity, and broke it. Sheepishly, I looked up thorugh my lashes to see Edward showing off his incredibly adorable crooked smile. Feeling immensly pleased I'd made a good impression, I glanced around, only to see that we'd been deserted, except for Alice and Rosalie.

The rest of the party went by in a blur and before I knew it, I was at home and on AIM, waiting for Edward.

**debussyroxmysox1901: **hi Bella

**Klutzilla3: **hello

**debussyroxmysox1901:** I haven't stopped thinking about that game and well, can I tell you something?

I took a deep breath.

**Klutzilla3: **Anything.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Sorry to leave you hangin! I'll update in a few days! REVEIW!**_

_**I hope you liked the POV's, tell me which one you enjoy the best!**_


	11. Frustrations

**Okay, sorry it took so long. I had an UBER hard geometry test today and I was studying like a mad woman, kind of. Also, I just wanted to take the time to tell you that...THE TEASER TRAILER SNEAK PEEK WAS RELEASED. I was crying and hyperventilating. Seriously.**

**Also, some weird Twilight co-inky-dinks.**

**1)there are these Lemon Ice things in our cafeteria. It was from DENALI, AK!**

**2)At our school we have these signs outside of the classrooms that say "So and So is reading..." and I noticed that one teacher's sign said: "Mrs. Mason is reading Edward I." I freaked.**

**Also I'd like to make a dedication to ****twilightcrazy123321 for being the 100th Reviewer!! I give you an imaginary cookie!! YAY!**

**Again, special thanks to my editor PIRATEQUEEN01, she makes these chapters better and more 'fleshy' as she puts it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own a chewed up, destroyed copy (my dog sucks****) of Twilight. End of story.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**debussyroxmysox1901:**__ I haven't stopped thinking about that game and well, can I tell you something?_

_I took a deep breath._

_**Klutzilla3: **__Anything._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**debussyroxmysox1901: **I'm debating whether to tell you now or in person...

**Klutzilla3: **That important, huh?

**debussyroxmysox1901: **Kinda, well, mom wants me so g2g!

**Klutzilla3: **WAIT!

_**debussyroxmysox1901 has just signed off.**_

"ARGH!" I was frustrated. What could he possibly need to tell me?!

"Bells, phone for you!" Charlie called from downstairs, interrupting my thoughts. I went as fast as I could to retrieve it and take it back to my room.

"Valentines Day is Monday!" Alice told me excitedly before I could say hello.

"Alice? How'd you get my number?"

"Rose, but did you hear me? Valentines Day is _Monday._" I was confused.

"So?"

"So," She sighed, exasperated, "it is a huge deal I mean 'cause Edwa-." She stopped as I heard muffled voices on the other end.

"Alice? Hello?" I could still hear talking.

"Sorry, Bella, I have to go. Bye!" She hung up. This was unbelievable. I was getting angrier every second. I thought about calling Rose, but it was getting late and she was probably taking a bubble bath or talking to Emmett. I exhaled the breath I had been holding in and went downstairs to grab a snack.

Charlie was asleep on the sofa, the remote in his hand. I tip-toed to the kitchen and turned on the small lamp on the counter. After rummaging through the refrigerator, I found some green grapes and went back to my room.

Sleep hit me before I even finished my food.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_"Edward! Where are you!?" I called helplessly. It was hot here, boiling, even._

_"Bella! Get over here! You have to stay!" An unrecognizable voice called from behind me. I cringed at the voice. _

_"Go to her Bella." I heard _his_ voice from my right. I turned to look at him. He didn't look the same. It upset me to see him tired, his eyes red and sad. I reached out to touch him, to comfort him. He disapeared, leaving me with that horrible voice, calling me to come back._

I woke up after that. There was a sheen of sweat on my face and I was shaking. This nightmare was horrifying, but I didn't understand why. It took me an hour to calm down and drift back to sleep.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sunday was mainly a catch-up day for me. I slept in until about noon, waking up to grapes squashed into my hair and pillow. I took a quick shower, dried my hair and put on some sweats. After eating some cereal, I started my homework. That distracted me for a few hours but my mind kept wandering back to Edward's and Alice's strange behavior.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**"**__Good morning Washington! It's six-thirty and it's going to be cold and snowy today!"_

I groaned and hit the off button on my clock-radio. Monday. Valentines Day. I groaned again. Valentines Day was definitely _not_ my favorite holiday. All the people making kissy faces and such was highly annoying. I sighed. I'm such a cynic. After skipping a shower , I went straight to eating breakfast. After my Eggo waffle, I got changed into a blood red V-neck sweater (I _had _to, Alice threatened me) with a light pink cami underneath. I threw on a pair of jeans and my boots before tossing my books into my backpack. I headed into Charlie's room to make sure he was up, which of course he was, he was probably at work by now. I looked out the window, and saw the roads were barely plowed.

There were about five busses in all of Forks, Washington. The town was small and the school was towards the middle of town so most kids walked or parents drove them. My bus stop was at a stop sign down the street. I was thankful for my heavy winter coat. As I trudged down the street, I fell twice. Once when I hadn't noticed a snow drift while I was admiring a very large icicle hanging from a pine tree. I tripped and tumbled right into it. The second was when there was a buried branch right next to the sign. My jeans were soaked. I was thankful I always keep an extra pair in my locker for times like these. I waited at the stop sign for a good ten minutes before I saw the big yellow bus rounding the corner and pulling to a stop. I carefully walked up the steps and sat in my usual seat, the third from the back. We pulled up to Rose's and Jasper's stop next. Rosalie stalked onto the bus in her Uggs, her face twisted into a scowl. Jasper followed behind, his face emotionless.

"I hate the snow!" She explained plopping down next to me. I nodded in agreement as Jasper sat down behind us. Instead of going to straight to school like the bus usually does, it veered off to another street that seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite place it until we pulled up to a long driveway, leading to a white house.

Alice and Edward were standing at the end of the driveway, in gloves, hats, and large jackets. When the bus screeched to a halt, they clambered onto the bus, heading towards us. Alice smiled warmly at me and sat next to Jasper, while Edward refused to make eye contact when I waved at him. He just trudged past me and sat in the empty seat behind Alice and Jasper. I felt hurt. Did he not like the kiss? Was that what he wanted to tell me? Did he hate it and didn't want to at least be friends? My brow furrowed as I started to bite me nails.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked, noticing my worry. I glanced from her to Edward. She laughed and whispered something to Alice, who chuckled and whispered something back. I scowled and turned to the window. We were pulling into the high school. I sighed as I got off the bus, ignoring my so-called friends and went to my locker. I dropped my books inside it and headed to homeroom. I apparently shared it with Edward. And Mike. And Alice. Oh, boy this is going to be interesting. Mike was already sitting at a different desk. The board had a message written on it that made me swallow hard.

_New seating chart posted below._

I glanced at it. _Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen..._

I groaned and headed to my seat. Why couldn't the teachers do these alphabetically!? Mike raised his eyebrows as I sat down, causing me to roll my eyes.

After scooting as far away as possible from the vile Mike Newton, Edward and Alice came in. This time, he smiled weakly at me. He was nervous about something. I saw it in his eyes. He took his seat and looked at me.

"So, what was so important you had to wait to tell me?" I asked him, his face changing.

"I was getting to that." He told me matter-o-factly. I told him to go on.

"Well, about that game..." He trailed off.

"The spin the bottle?" Oh no.

"Yeah, well, the kiss," He paused, I looked at him with hopeful eyes. "I liked it. I _really_ liked it." I was speechless.

"So, I was wondering...would you be my valentine?" He asked, that same glimmer of hope in his eyes. I grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Sorry it's short but the next chapter should be their...DATE! oh yeah, be excited! it should be up by moday or tuesday, it would be earlier but I have a MUSIC IN THE PARKS competition at Kings Island on Saturday so, yeah.**


	12. Panics

**Hello my fine-feathered friends! I'm back from DC and it was amazing! My friend and I got these stuffed animals; she named her tiger Smithy (after the museums) and I named my hippo Xander. Look out youtube, here they come!**

**Also, I'm sorry its not super long but i wanted to give you guys something.**

**Thanks to PIRATEQUEEN01 for her editing!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight: not mine. Xander: yay! mine!**

**xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Edward grinned after hearing my answer. I smiled back, probably looking like a complete idiot, but I didn't care. I was on top of the world.

He leaned in close to me as I came closer also, trying to meet him halfway.

"Eh-hem." Somebody cleared their throat. I whipped my head around to see Mike staring at Edward with a murderous look. I almost laughed. Almost. Instead of being mature and ignoring him. I spoke.

"What, Mike? Can't I kiss my Valentine?" He sucked in a breath.

"I guess you can." Instead of leaving me alone, he pulled out a generic card, handed it to me and puckered up. There was no way in hell I was going anywhere near those lips again. Once was more than enough.

"Thanks for understanding, Mike." I turned around, letting him get a face full of hair and gave Edward a quick peck on the lips. I blushed afterwards, of course, being me and Edward noticed and chuckled. I giggled at the look of humiliation on Mike's face as he turned around and gave another card, similar to mine, to Jessica. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a sloppy kiss.

Alice, who I had completely forgotten was there, made a gagging motion when she caught my attention. I laughed and showed her my card. It had a small, glittery heart on the front and a poem on the inside.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Sugar is sweet,_

_Your lips taste good, too._

"EWW!!" Alice and I shouted in unison. I was stunned he had the nerve to write that! Alice crumpled up the card before she sauntered over to the trash can and discarded the vile thing.

Edward, on the other hand was doubled over in laughter. I glared at him.

"Just wait Edward, I know for a fact that Lauren's had her eye on you since day one." That sobered him up. I smiled smugly and turned to face the front of the room. Mrs. Phillips walked in, set her stuff down and began the announcements for the day.

"Well, class. We will be showing a movie today because half the students and teachers are still snowed in." The class cheered. "We're going to be watching the _Titanic_." The boys grumbled a bit, but us girls cheered even louder. I didn't care about the movie, I had seen it a hundred times. Mrs. Phillips turned off the lights and fumbled with the tape a bit. I rested my head comfortably, wonderfully, on Edward's shoulder, and tried to pay attention to what was going on. I was tired and began to fade in and out. Eventually, My leaden eyes drifted shut and I fell asleep.

_"Isabella, come here NOW!" A familiar voice shouted. I hated that it used my full name. The stark silhouette of a woman was standing not too far away, distorted by the heat rolling off of the parched earth. I couldn't recognize her. But I recognized her harsh voice. "I haven't got all day, now come!" I shook my head, and defiantly started running in the opposite direction._

_"Bella! Bella, I'm over here!" I could hear him calling me. I looked around for Edward. I couldn't see him from the glare of the evil, boiling sun. I was in the desert or something. I could see a cactus, like a lone sentinel against death._

_I saw him. Past the waves of heat and that lonely cactus, Edward was standing, his arms crossed. His expression was grim, even barren compared to his usual heart-meltingly crooked smile._

_I tripped as I neared him. He didn't come to help me like he should have. He just stood there, watching me, indifferent. The woman caught up with me and pulled me up by the arm._

_"I said to come here!" She spat in my face. I felt tears forming in my eyes, the salt leaving trails on my face. She started pulling me in the wrong direction, away from my Edward._

_"Edward! Help! I don't want to go! I need you!" He grimaced, but started walking towards me. I smiled weakly as he took my hand._

_"You have to go, Bella. I have to let you go..." He trailed off, sadness obvious in his voice. No regret, no pain, only that terrible sadness._

_"Why!?" His words made no sense to me._

_Now I heard his pain, stabbing into my own heart._

_"Because you let me go first."_

"NO!" I jolted awake. Edward jumped in surprise.

"Miss Swan? Is everything alright?" Mrs. Phillips asked. I completely forgot I was in the middle of class. Everyone was staring, wide-eyed at me. I felt sick to my stomach and was shaking uncontrollably. This dream. No- this nightmare- had this affect on me that I couldn't understand why it was reoccurring. I had never been so confused.

"Miss Swan?"

"I need to go." I stated, already feeling the bile rise into my throat. My head was spinning and I couldn't see straight. I stood up anyways. Bad idea.

"Bella!" Edward called before catching me in his arms. "I'm taking her to the nurse," He told her while scooping me up. He gallantly carried me out the door. When we were alone in the hallway, he started talking.

"Bella, what happened?!" His voice was urgent. I groaned. I needed something for my head! "Bella!"

"I...don't...know!" I gasped. I started to black out.

We must have made it to the clinic because Edward set me down on the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard the nurse talking.

"I don't know, she just freaked out during class."

I remember nothing but blurred colors and confused sounds after that...I drifted to sleep, praying the nightmare was over.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I awoke after what seemed like an eternity.

"Ah, good. You're finally awake." The nurse said sweetly from beside me.

"Wha- what time is it?" I croaked. My voice sounded off. It didn't sound like me.

"One fifteen. Now, do you mind telling me what happened? You had a panic attack." I blinked.

"I fell asleep and had this nightmare. I had it before but it was worse this time."

"What was it about?" She pressed. I explained to her I didn't want to talk about it. She nodded and said she had called my dad to come get me, he was in the office. She helped me get up, supporting me though I tried to shake her off in the hallway.

"Bella." Charlie sighed, as I slowly walked over to where he was sitting. He signed me out and led me to the cruiser.

"What happened?" I shrugged and laid back in my seat, praying to avoid a full-blown interrogation. The ever-present rain drummed an ominous rhythm against the windshield. "Seriously, Bella. I was advised to take you to the hospital!" No dice. He was scared, I could hear it in his voice.

"I don't to talk about it." _To you._ I just knew who I _needed_ to talk to about it. I even set the date.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Okay, I lied. Their date is in the next chapter!**

**ill get it out ASAP!**

**REVIEW!**


	13. The Date

**Okay, I am SOOOOOO SORRY about the month long wait. School ended and I was going everywhere with my friends and writing was the last thing on my mind.**

**Plus, the weather here in central Ohio is keeping me on edge. -shudders-**

**Well, I've started a new AU/AH story: **_**Here We Go Again**_** and I really like where I'm taking it.**

**Special thanks **_**piratequeen01**_** for dealing with my repetition and editing this.**

**Disclaimer: I can't believe people are still asking me if I'm SM. As flattered as I am, I'm not her. Really.**

**--**

_Because you let me go first._

His voice plagued me as I got home and went to bed without complaint. I didn't have the whole dream this time. I could only see Edward's pained expression as he spoke those words.

_Because you let me go first._

What was that supposed to mean?! I was so confused and I couldn't wait until I could see him again. It was irrational and utterly foolish to miss someone like this- especially if you've only known that person for a week and if you've only been away for a couple of hours. I couldn't help it, I couldn't help but ache for him, to hear his voice.

I found myself glancing at the clock every couple minutes. It seemed as if it would be one o'clock forever.

_Ring. Riiingg! RIIINNNGGG!_

I bolted to the phone, praying it was _him_.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's daddy. How are you feeling?" I sighed.

"Fine, I took a nap." I answered, a little disappointed.

"Okay, I'll be home around five thirty, go have some lunch." He advised before hanging up. I decided that lunch was a good idea.

It was sprinkling outside, with little raindrops spattering against the window, but it was bright out. I smiled slightly as I pulled a frozen dinner out of the freezer. _At least the weather's okay. I don't have to worry about getting soaked walking to the car for my date__tonight..._

My date! My heart soared as I remembered that I would see Edward tonight. I hoped for another kiss, to taste him again.

_BEEP!_

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the microwave saying that my food was ready. I poured a glass of milk and grabbed my _Lean Cuisine_.

I ate in silence, reading my tattered copy of _Wuthering Heights_. I ate and read until a little after two O'clock. Edward would be calling in an hour. I just had to entertain myself for a measly sixty minutes.

How hard could it be?

--

"C'mon phone...RING ALREADY!" I shouted angrily before chucking the phone onto the couch. In the past fifty five minutes, I colored six pages in an old coloring book, played three games of solitaire and managed to do all of my homework for the next two days.

"AGH!" I cried in frustration, ready to rip the cable out of the wall that gave us phone service. I started to go upstairs when the phone rang. I leaped from the stair I was on and bolted over to my lifeline, catching it on the second ring.

"Hello!?" I didn't care if I sounded frantic.

"Bella?" I did a happy dance.

"Edward, I'm glad you called. I-,"

"What happened?" He sighed, cutting me off. I was silent.

"Bella, tell me."

"It was a bad dream..."

"That gave you a panic attack?"

"Yes. It was a horrible dream and I don't know if I should tell you and-," He interrupted me again.

"What was it about?" He sounded tired.

"I'll tell you tonight." I was suddenly sleepy again.

"Are you sure you still want to g-?" It was my turn to cut him off.

"Of course, see you at six, movie starts at six-thirty!" I hung up before he could protest.

I decided to lie down and watch some TV to try and relax.

A blissful, dreamless sleep found me soon enough, letting me drift...

--

"Bella, honey, wake up. Rose is here." I grumbled something inaudible and slipped further into unconsciousness, clinging to my pillow. I was undisturbed for only a few moments.

"Bel-la! Edward'll be here in a half an hour!" I heard Charlie spit out his drink in surprise.

"Edward? Bells, what's going on?" I sighed at my father. "Rosalie?" He turned to her for answers.

"Our baby's going on her first date!" She said excitedly. Charlie and I groaned in unison, causing Rose to roll her eyes.

"When am I gonna meet this boy, Bella?" Charlie asked expectantly.

"At six." I mumbled, watching his face growing even redder.

"Too young..." I heard him mutter repeatedly as he left the room. I blushed furiously as Rosalie led me upstairs to get me ready.

"Bella," she complained, while she applied eye shadow to my lids. "You didn't even tell your dad you were going out?"

"I forgot." I lied. The truth was, I was embarrassed. I was _not _the dating type and soon Charlie would have to have the ever-so-unnecessary 'talk'. I just felt bad for poor Edward, having to be interrogated by the police chief about dating his daughter. I sighed.

"Your hair is a wreck." Rose stated, brushing it out. She whipped out a curling iron and started to give my brown hair soft waves. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and gasped. I actually looked kind of pretty! My hair wasn't hanging loosely in my face, it had body and curls. My make up was light but it made a huge difference. My eyes didn't look ordinary thanks to the soft shimmer on their lids. My cheeks were flushed, but only from the humiliation my father brought on and my lips had a tinge of gloss.

"Finished!" Rose announced. "With ten minutes for wardrobe!" I groaned as she shot me a dirty look.

I had managed to persuade her into letting me wear a pair of jeans since we were just going to see a movie. She put me in a violet sweater. I pulled on the flats I wore to Ben's party and sat in the living room with Rosalie and my father.

"So, chief, is it okay if I wait here for Emmett?" Rose asked him. "He'll pick me up at a quarter after." Charlie nodded and went back to watching the game. We sat in silence until there was a quiet knock on the door. Charlie started to get up but I raced to the door yelling that I would get it. I wrenched the door open to find the most wonderful thing in existence.

"Hi," I breathed.

"Hello," Edward replied, as I led him inside.

"Dad," I began. "This is Edward Cullen. Edward, my dad."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Edward shook his hand.

"Okay, let's go!" I grabbed Edward's hand and started to bolt outside.

"Not so fast." Charlie said, coming over to us. _One more step and I would've been free!_

"Where are you taking my daughter? When will you be back? How are getting there? How are your grades? And are you a felon?!"

My face was redder than it's ever been before. Edward looked calm. _Too calm._

"We're going to watch a movie, I'll probably have her back to you by ten." He took a breath. "My father is driving us, I got straight A's in my old school and no, I have never been to jail." I was impressed. Charlie let us go with a 'humph'.

"Have fun, you love birds!" I heard Rose call from the living room. I turned around and glared at her.

"Hello, Carlisle." I greeted as I situated myself next to Edward in the back seat.

"Good Evening, Bella."

We started driving, but not towards Port Angeles.

"I thought you said we were seeing a movie." _I don't care where we go, I just want to be with you._

"We are."

"Then wha-"

"You'll see." I fumed. I hated surprises.

We drove down a familiar drive leading to a giant white house. I looked at Edward only to find him watching me. I turned pink and looked down. What could he find so fascinating about _me_?

We got out of the Mercedes and walked up to the front door, Edward holding my hand the entire time. Esme flew out of the door, putting one of her earrings on. She stopped when she looked at us.

"Carlisle's taking me to dinner so we'll be back in a couple hours, Alice is upstairs." She smiled warmly. "Have fun, kids." We thanked her and proceeded into the house. Edward took my coat and led me to a set of stairs I'd never noticed. I followed him down to a room that made me gasp.

He had set up a projector facing a huge, white wall. There were pillows on the floor surrounding a coffee table with a picnic basket on it. The lights were dimmed and two candles on the table. My heart swelled. This was the nicest, sweetest thing anyone has ever done.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked from beside me.

"Like it? I love it!" I told him before launching myself into his arms. He hugged me tight, a huge grin on his face, before brushing his lips over mine. It felt like they were on fire. I sat down at the table, resting on the pillows. He smiled as he walked over to projector and put in a movie. Edward opened the basket and pulled out some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in the shape of hearts. I laughed at his meal choice. He chuckled and sat down next to me as we ate and watched the movie start.

It was _Romeo and Juliette_, my favorite movie of all time.

"How did you know?" I asked, tears brimming in my eyes.

"Well, Alice kinda helped with the setup." I smiled before placing a small kiss on his cheek. He almost blushed. It was adorable.

We watched and ate in silence, slipping in the occasional line that we knew and him putting his arm around me and my head resting on his shoulder. Too soon, the screen went black, causing him to look intently at me. I sighed. I knew what he wanted.

"It was really hot out and there was a strange woman calling me back to her, but I didn't want to go. I ran away." I layed down on his chest, letting him hold me, "And then you were there." I told him quietly.

"What did I do?" He asked, doodling on my back with his finger.

"You didn't help me up when I fell, you let her get me."

"And what part of this scared you?" He asked, curiously.

"You leaving me." He hugged me tighter.

"I won't leave you," He promised. "As long as you want me there, I'll stay with you."

"Thank you." It made me feel better. We sat there for a long time like this until we heard someone bounding down the stairs.

"Hey guys! Just a heads up, it's nine forty-five!" Alice warned. "Esme said she'd drive you home, Bella." I sighed, standing up and stretching, watching Edward do the same. I dejectedly walked up the stairs. I never wanted that to end. Esme was already in her car, smiling at us. I blushed as we approached the car and got in.

"So did you kids have fun?" She asked us as we pulled out of the long driveway.

"Yes, Edward was so sweet." I told her, glancing at him. He was actually blushing this time. Esme laughed and continued taking my directions to my house.

Edward walked me to my door like a gentleman. I could see the living room light on, but ignored it as I leaned toward Edward.

"Tonight was amazing. Thank you." That didn't even cover it.

"You're welcome." He said, cupping my cheek with his hand. He brought his smiling lips to mine and I melted. It was better than the first. I put my hand on his chest as his lips moved with mine, still a perfect fit.

"Ahem." A deep voice cleared their throat. We broke apart to find Charlie standing in the doorway, his arms crossed and giving Edward the death glare. I turned around.

"Bye, Edward, see you tomorrow." I was beet red.

"Bye, Bella." He said before kissing me on the cheek. Charlie grunted before going back inside. Edward made his way down towards his mother's car.

"Oh, and Bella?" He called as I opened the door.

"Hmm?"

"Sleep well." I rolled my eyes. I shut the door behind me, closing my eyes and sinking down onto the floor. When I opened them, Charlie was staring at me.

"What?"

**--**

**Okay, updates will definetly be more frequent, probably once a week at most!**

**Review!!**


	14. An Ending

**Okay, I skipped quite a bit of time in this chapter, I hope it doesn't get too confusing! I was very dissapointed by the FOUR REVIEWS I recieved last chapter...I understand that the alerts weren't working but still! Reviews make me happy and make me write faster. Do I have to resort to threats again?**

**Special thanks to **_**piratequeen01**_** for her supa hero like editing skizills!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN TWILIGHT!! -muffled voices on phone- haha very funny guys, i just **_**loooove **_**practical jokes. So, I guess that makes twilight not mine. Sigh.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**May 30th**_

"Bella! You're gonna make us late! Get out here!" I heard Rosalie shout from downstairs.

"Just a minute!" I called back, smoothing out my t-shirt and grabbing my back pack, then running from my room down the stairs. I leapt from the third stair from the bottom, landing before a fuming Rose.

"I can't believe you! We're probably going to be late! On the _last_ day of school!" I smiled innocently at I followed her out the door to the garage. I hopped on my bike, joining Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper outside.

"About time you made it out here, Bella." Emmett commented, starting to pedal. I stuck my tongue out at him and followed his lead.

The ride to school was a short and irritating one. It was short because it was sunny, meaning there was no rain slowing us down. It was irritating because of Emmett's and Jasper's singing of theme songs to various TV shows that Rose and I had never seen.

By the time we had gotten to the junior/senior high school, Rosalie had managed to knock Jasper off his bike twice and given Emmett at least three bruises on his arm from her rock-throwing in attempt to shut them up. I was giggling furiously as we met up with Alice in front of our homeroom.

"Hey, Bella!" She greeted cheerfully. I waved goodbye to the rest of my friends as we parted ways.

"Hi, Alice." The two of us walked silently into the brick building, me smiling at the most amazing thing in existence. I practically skipped over to the table it sat at.

"Good morning, beautiful." Edward greeted, giving me a chaste kiss on the lips. I wanted to do so much more...

"Morning, Edward." I replied, my face flushed. We greeted each other like this every morning. Every morning for the past four months I have blushed furiously and gotten dizzy from the same innocent kiss from the same dazzling boy.

After that first date, we had been practically inseperable, meaning Edward had kept his promise. He didn't leave me. He talked to me on the phone every night before bed (much to Charlie's chagrin) and every weekend we went out. Whether it was just us watching a movie or all six of us getting into trouble at the mall (long story, Emmett's still not allowed to go back there...). Those past few months had been the best of my life.

"Bella Swan?" I was pulled out of my memories by the irritated voice of Mrs. Phillips.

"Sorry, here." I muttered. I heard Edward chuckle quietly beside me. I scowled at him. I felt him grasp my hand under the table. He gave it a quick squeeze before setting it down and listening to the teacher.

"In honor of the last day of school, you will have a two hour early release!" Everyone cheered. "And we will be spending the day outside! There will be a picnic and semi-organized games of basketball, baseball, and kickball." We all stood up, rejoyced and filed out of the building, onto the field behind the school.

"Bella! Edward! Alice!" I whipped my head around to find Rosalie, recieving a piggyback ride from Emmett. Jasper was close behind, smiling over my shoulder, no doubt at Alice. I saw her smiled back shyly. They frustrated me so much. Everybody knew they liked each other, but Jasper was too shy and Alice felt he should make the first move. It annoyed me to no end to hear her complain about their lack of a relationship. She skipped over to Jasper, took his hand and led them over to a tree. She sat down and pulled out a deck of cards, dealing them into a game of Speed.

"You guys wanna head over and play some kickball before it gets too busy?" Emmett questioned, gesturing to the growing mob of people by one of the baseball diamonds.

"I'm game!" Rosalie shouted, jumping off of Emmett's back. I shrugged as Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the field.

"Okay team captains are Mike and...Rosalie!" Tyler Crowley called as she came into view. "Ladies first!"

"Um..." Rose began. I shot her a pleading look, because I knew who Mike would and wouldn't pick. She sensed my distress. "Bella." I pumped my fists in the air as I saw Mike grimace.

"Ben." Mike mumbled.

"Emmett!" Rose shouted, Mike looked up in suprise, he hadn't noticed Emmett. He probably mentally kicked himself.

"Tyler."

"Edward!" The pickings went on until even teams were formed. Everyone headed onto the field, our team was kicking first. I got in line, behind Edward and Emmett. Rose was right behind me. Mike was the pitcher and Angela Weber was up to kick. We all cheered her on as she bolted to first base, then to second and eventually sliding into third, just missing the ball that was hurtled her way.

Emmett went next. His kick sent the ball flying to the parking lot that had a basketball hoop. There was some yelling and swearing in that direction as Emmett ran gracefully around the bases. A home run.

Edward was a beautiful runner. After the ball smacked against his foot, he took off to first base, flying with grace. I couldn't tear my eyes away. He was a _god_.

I stepped up to the plate, glancing at Edward, who was watching me from second base. Mike winked at me before rolling the ball in my direction. I swung my foot, suprised to see the ball flying over Mike's head.

"RUN, BELLA!!" I heard Rosalie shouting. I obeyed, heading towards first. Lauren Mallory was the standing near Tyler, the first baseman.

"Whoops." She shouted, a horrible job acting, her nasaly voice monotone. I noticed her pretend to slip, a foot flying out in front of me. Of course, being me, I tripped. I went sliding, my hands scraping on the dirt. I heard Lauren's vicious laughter and Edward's voice asking if I was alright.

"I'm fine, I just want to wash my hands." I told him, standing up and dusting my hands off on my shorts. I noticed the scrapes on my knees. "And maybe a bandaid or two." He nodded and walked with me to the clinic I'd seen many times since my incident from months ago. I'd still been having the same dream, my nightmare always ending the same. Edward was always breaking my heart and the woman, whose features slowly became more visible, always dragging me away to God knows where. I shuddered at the thought. We neared the main office building; Mrs. Cope greeted us.

"We need some bandages." Edward grinned. I just looked at my shoes.

"Of course, dears." She dissapeared through a door, only to return a few seconds later with some badages and a wet cloth. I mumbled a 'thanks' as I took the items from her. Edward sat us down under the tree we had left Alice and Jasper at earlier.

"What happened?" Alice asked, not turning her eyes away from the game she was playing.

"Lauren tripped me." I stated, wiping the dirt from my knees and hands.

"Ah." She paused be for yelling, "SPEED! Ha! I win!"

"Whatever." Jasper muttered gathering the cards.

"Hey, Bella, you all cleaned up?" I heard a booming voice from behind me as I was putting the bandaids on my knees.

"Yeah, Em. You guys wanna grab some lunch?" Everyone nodded in response. We made our way towards the other end of the field where teachers were serving hot dogs and chips.

"Afternoon, kids." Mr. Banner greeted us. We said our 'hello's and continued down the growing line of starving teenagers.

"How many dogs can we have? I'm starved!" Emmett asked, the teacher responded with a 'two'. Emmett grumbled something and continued, taking at least four handfuls of chips. I rolled my eyes as I got my lunch and can of Coke. The six of us met back up at 'our tree'.

"So, Alice, Jasper," Rose took a sip over her diet Coke, "What did you guys do while we played kickball?" I saw a tinge of pink on Alice's face.

"Alice and I played Speed and Egyptian Ratscrew," Jasper stated for her.

"Mm-hmm." Everyone said.

"Oh, shut up. Nothing happened, other than me beating the crap out of your brother!" Alice said.

"Oh _yeah righ--_!" Rosalie began to retort.

"Okay, guys let's just chill out." Edward tried to calm them, bless his heart.

"At least you didn't start _groping _him...it might have actually gone somewhere. He's way too much of a wimp to make a move on his own, anyway." She sneered. Alice gaped at her.

"That was completely uncalled for, Rosalie." Edward said quietly.

"Oh don't _even_ get us started on _you_!" Alice and Rose shouted. "I mean you should hear him at night when he sleep talks! He's like-"

"Aliiice!" He hissed. I raised an eyebrow. I knew he sleep talked but no of what he said.

"Wait, I wanna hear this!" I urged Alice to continue. I caught a gleam of mischief in her sparkling green eyes. I felt a tugging on my arm. "One second, Edward."

"No, now." I was hoisted up off of the ground and thrown over his shoulder.

"Put. Me. Down." I growled, pounding my fists into his back. I saw Alice talking and everyone having mixed expressions. Jasper shot me a knowing look, which confused me and Rose 'aw'ed while Emmett howled with laughter.

"Why can't I hear?" I demanded, once he set me down under another tree.

"I'll tell you another time." He told me, playing with my hair. I sighed as I rested my head in his lap, he contined to twist the brown locks. I didn't know how long we sat there but eventually, Alice came barreling over to us.

"Sleep over at Rose's tonight! Time to celabrate the summertime! WHOO!" She bolted back to the others, who were laughing. I glanced at my watch. It was 12:44 PM.

"I think we should get our stuff. We can leave in, like, fifteen minutes. He nodded and bent his head down to give me a sweet kiss.

"Race you!" I shouted, jumping up and running towards our homeroom. He laughed and followed behind me.

"AHH!" I shouted sd he lunged for me and I fell onto the soft grass. I struggled to get up; he was making it difficult since he was holding my ankle. He got up and started running. I followed, jumping onto his back. He carried me the whole way there.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Okay, I hope it was long enough and filled you guys in enough about what happened the past few months. There will be some EPOVs, APOVs, and RPOVs in the next chapter, which will be exceptionally long and be out next weekend.****And just so you all know, Egyptian ratscrew is a completely AMAZING game that piratequeen01 is total beast at. Speed's one of my fav's too…but seriously, look it up or something, cuz it's rockin awesome. 3**


	15. These New Feelings

**Sorry for the long update. I had started to write this chapter right after I posted the last one, but I got carried away and it started to make absolutely no sense. I talked to my beta, piratequeen01 and this was the out come. This would have been posted a week and a half ago but she has been busy with bandcamp and such and it's never good enough to post until she looks it over.**

**Oh and personally, I loved Breaking Dawn...it was SM's story and though that was not the way I would've gone, I was hooked on every word.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga.**

**RPOV**

"Jasper! Get the freakin' door already!" I shouted as I finished getting the basement ready. I'd managed to cover the floor in giant pillows and blankets on some old matresses I had found. It was really comfortable and bouncy.

"Hey, Rose! I got the soda." I turned around to find Bella straining to hold two twelve packs of Coke. I took one from her and led her to the fridge. "So," she began. "What did Alice tell you Edward said?"

"Erm, I probably shouldn't tell you." I grinned. "You'll see tonight, though Edward will have our heads for sneaking into Emmett's room." Bella let out a frustrated sigh and sat on the makeshift bed I had created.

"Are we all sleeping on this?"

"Nah, it's only til we're about to pass out. Then we go to my room." She nodded, but I didn't miss the slight frown that flashed across her face. No doubt she was dissapointed about not begin in Edward's arms the whole night. I gave her a knowing look. She just shrugged as we heard Jasper coming down the stairs.

"You want me to order the take out now?" He asked, glancing at the menu in his hand.

"Sure, everyone else should be here soon." And as if on cue, there was a loud chime, indicating someone was at the door. I walked upstairs, leaving Jasper and Bella downstairs, contemplating whether to get chicken or pork lo mein. I could see Alice bouncing around Edward, saying-or rather singing something- that was annoying him. It was evident by the expression on his face. I whipped open the door, causing Alice to stop her song and practically skip to my basement, leaving Edward and Emmett standing on the porch, a bag in each hand.

"I have the movies." Edward said, walking past me in the direction Alice had gone.

"And I have the sweets." Emmett chimed in, placing a quick kiss on my cheek. He grasped my hand and led us downstairs to a crazy scene unfolding.

Edward was holding onto Bella's waist, coaxing her to sit with him while Alice tugged on her sweatshirt, urging her to go upstairs with her. Jasper smirked at them before lunging at Alice and knocking her off her feet. They landed on the pile of pillows, Alice looking murderous as Jasper just gave a toothy grin. Bella was sent flying into Edward, who caught her and took her over to the sofa, whispering in her ear, while a small smile formed on his face. She blushed. I raised an eyebrow at her reaction before calling them to order. Their heads snapped up in our direction, finally acknowledging mine and Emmett's presence.

"What the heck is going on?" Emmett asked seriously, though I didn't miss his mouth, twitching in the corners.

"I had to tell Bella something very, _very_ important and stupid Edward won't let me!" Alice whined, pointing accusingly at the couple on the couch.

"Alice! Bella doesn't need to know _that_!" He hissed back at her. I glared at Alice as I walked over to her, grabbed her small arm and dragged her up the stairs.

"What the heck, Rosalie!?"

"Mary Alice Cullen!" I chided in a hushed whisper. "I thought we said we were going to _show_ her! You're going to mortify your poor, sweet brother to death." Alice huffed but made her way down the stairs just as the doorbell rang. Alice said she'd get it.

"Edward. Upstairs. Now." She growled. He sighed and followed her upstairs.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**EPOV**

My stomach was in knots as Alice and I made our way downstairs with the food. She had yelled at me about my secret as I paid the delivery boy and apologized to him for my sister. She became silent after warning me, "Either you tell her, or I do."

She didn't understand why I was waiting. I partly blame Jasper. He refused to say how he feels about her until the timing is just right. That's why I couldn't tell Bella. It had to be absolutely _perfect_. As we neared the bottom of the stairs, I saw Bella on the sofa, her legs hanging over the back of the couch as her head was hanging over the bottom. Her beautiful face was red from laughing at Emmett, who was dancing around Rosalie and singing a random song. Her face lit up as I entered the room. My heart skipped a beat knowing I was behind some of her happiness, no matter how small that part may be. She, on the other hand, practically made my mood for me. If she was happy, then so was I. If she was upset, I was too, just because seeing her cry or the sadness in her deep, brown eyes was enough to break me. It wasn't healthy that I depended so much on her.

"FOOD!" Jasper shouted, bringing me out of my reviere. Everyone in the room raced over to the boxes in mine and Alice's hands.

"Mmm, pork lo mein." Bella moaned in satisfaction as she took a generous bite from the box in her hand. My fantisizing ran wild and I couldn't stop it from going to where it went in some of my dreams...right before they turned dark. The dark ones started right after she told me of her nightmares. It terrified me to be so connected to her.

"Edward? Hellooo? You want your spring roll or not?" Alice was in front of me waving a box in front if me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I took it from her, noticing her confused expression. "It's nothing." I assured her. She didn't buy it. Ignoring the questions that flew out of her mouth, I took a seat near Bella, who smiled and scooted closer to me so that we were touching. I gladly put my arm around her as I continued eating my eating my food. Bella would moan at times as she ate something new. It was driving me wild. After she finished her food, she curled up next to me, playing with the frayed hem of my shirt. I almost choked when her fingers accidently brushed across the skin there. She surely was going to be the death of me. I took the last bite of my spring roll and set the box down. I put my arm around her, inhaling, trying to memorize her floral sent.

"CHOCOLATE!" Bella, Alice and Rose shouted in unison as Emmett dumped the contents of his bag on the ground. I had never seen so much candy in my life. We dug in, getting huge bowls to fill with whatever we wanted. I had a bunch of snickers and M&M's in mine, while the girls had at least two of everything.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" Rosalie asked out of the blue. He gave her an apprhensive look before answering with a "dare".

"I dare you to do the spaghetti scene from _Lady and the Tramp_ with Alice using a licorice rope." His eyes widened as Emmett barked out a laugh. Alice turned pink, but I saw the corners of her mouth twitch. Jasper grabbed a piece of licorice out of his bowl and put one side into his mouth. Alice did the same to the other side. They began chewing, getting closer to each other with each bite. It only took about fifteen seconds for their lips to meet in the middle. Jasper abruptly pulled away, after barely brushing his lips to hers. Alice started blinking furiously, no doubt to get rid of the tears that were about to spill over.

"I-I have to use the restroom." Her voice broke at the end. She fled the room quickly, leaving us all stunnned.

"What the hell, Jasper?!" Rose shouted angrily before giving him a swift kick in the shin "OW!" He cried, grabbing the injured body part. "Why'd you do that?!"

"Honestly, Jasper?" Bella asked, her voice dripping with annoyance. She and Rose got up and went upstairs after my sister.

"Why didn't you kiss her?" Emmett asked.

"It's not the right time." He replied quietly.

"Ugh! Just get over this 'right time' crap! She wanted to kiss you! You are such an _idiot_!"

"I know."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**BPOV**

"Why doesn't he like me?" Alice sobbed into her pillow. We were in Rose's room trying to calm her down.

"He does like you, Al, he's just being an ass." Rosalie assured her, rubbing soothing circles on her back."

"B-but he won't kiss me!" She cried helplessly. We didn't know how to respond.

We were upstairs for an hour and a half trying to calm Alice down. Eventually, after all of her tears were dried and her eyes de-puffed, we made our way back downstairs to the guys. Jasper was curled up on an armchair watching the movie _Interview With a Vampire._ They must've put it in while Edward was lying on the sofa and Emmett was stretched out on the "bed."

"Hello, Beautiful." Edward purred as I cuddled up next to him, resting my head on his chest. I saw Rose do the same with Emmett and Alice perch herself on the bed as far from Jasper as she could. Jasper watched her, looking as if he was about to burst into tears as Alice took a seat nowhere near him.

"Poor Jasper." Edward whispered sadly. I shot him a look. "He wants to be with her, he just wants it to be absolutley perfect." I understood; Jasper was always a hopless romantic. We sat in silence for the remainder of the movie and I eventually heard Edward's breathing even out. He was asleep.

"Edward." I murmured, trying to wake him.

"Yes?" He mumbled sleepily.

"You have to go upstairs if you're going to bed."

"Fine." He whined as we got up and followed everyone upstairs. We separated as the girls went to Rose's room and the boys to Jasper's.

We jumped onto Rose's king-sized bed, not quite ready to sleep.

"Feeling better, Al?" I asked.

"Sort of," was her only reply. We talked about what we wanted to do over the summer for a long time and were interuppted by a knock at the door.

"Guys," Emmett whispered as he opened the door. "It's started." Alice and Rose giggled as we left the room and followed Emmett across the hall to Jasper's room. He was undoubtedly talking about his sleep talking. I heard a quiet chuckle coming from the room as we entered. Jasper was sitting on his bed, watching Edward toss and turn on the floor.

"Mmm, chinese food." Edward mumbled.

"What's your favorited chinese dish, Ed?" Jasper asked.

"Pork lo mein."

"Why, hon?" Alice asked, dragging it out.

"Bella...hot..eating it." I turned tomato red as everyone else burst out laughing.

"Why do you encourage him?!" I hissed, not wanting him to be embarrassed futher.

"'Cause it's so damn funny." Emmett gasped between laughs. Edward started to mumble again.

"I don't you, desert...stupid cactus..." I had to giggle at his randomness.

"Bella?" Edward called quietly, his voice still thick with sleep. I didn't reply. "No! Bella don't go with her! Stay... please come back..." It was almost a whimper.

"I'm right here, Edward." I assured him quietly.

"Good. Don't go away again."

"Where did I go?" I was curious.

"With her."

"Who, sweetie?" Rose prodded.

"The lady...desert...just don't go, Bel. I need you. Can't...live...not here" He was fading.

"Why, Edward?" I tried to understand him.

"'Cause I love you too much." He rolled over so he wasn't facing me anymore. What did he just say?! He...he loves me?

"See?! Isn't he the sweetest?" Rose crooned.

"Ye-yeah." He loves me?!

"Well?" Alice asked expectantly. He loves me...he freaking loves me.

"Well, what?" I asked breathlessly.

"Do you love him back?" Did I? Did I love Edward? I suddenly felt dizzy.

"Bella? You okay?" I heard Jasper ask.

"I need some air." I ran from the room, going across the hall, back to Rose's room and onto her balcony. I leaned against the railing, burying my head in my hands, trying to figure this out. I didn't even know if he meant it. Hell, he wasn't even concious! But that didn't matter, because now I had to know. Was I in love with him? Was I ready to give him my heart?

And as I felt two warm arms snake around my waist and _his_ on my shoulder, I knew the answer.

The truth had been staring me in the face for months, possibly the moment my eyes met with his. There was an undeniable feeling then, just as there was now. There was only one word to describe it.

Love.

**Next chapter in a week or so...i need to go over the plot with my friend...i'll get it to y'all soon as I can**


End file.
